A Harry Potter Soap Opera
by Faeries of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Harry is 23. He has a five year old daughter, Rea. He's married to Ginny Weasley. They live a muggle life. Everything is perfect, right? Wrong. When a face from his past shows up, what hidden truths will be revealed? And does he have any regrets?DMHPmpreg
1. Memories

Warning: This fic contains slash pairings. Male/male relationships. And, also, mpreg. Don't like, don't read. If you don't mind this, read on. There's a warning on the summary of this fic, why would you even click on it if you don't like either of these two things?  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did, I would place dibs on Draco Malfoy. I know, I know: Who wouldn't? LOL. All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Veronica Malfoy and Rea Potter. They're ours. Don't steal em, please. We love em too much.  
  
A/N: Shea here! This is just a little *cough* *huge* *cough* story that my co-author Shaylee thought up, and we've been writing together. It's all the plot babbits and REAL Elvish Coin of Doooooooooooooom's fault! This is our first attempt at a slash fic, and quite frankly, we're a bit scared that we even wrote it. Please, oh please, don't flame us! We are at the mercy of evil plot babbits, they're slave drivers! They made us write this, I swear, they're holding our sanity ransom. Read, review, and brace yourselves for this LONG, strange, scary thing that we call a story. *Braces self for barrage of flames that we will inevitably get for this horribly long fic* And, just as a note, the other chapters after this, won't be near as long if you guys don't want them to be. We're on Spring Break, and we had some spare time, that's why this is so long. If we write long chapters like this in the future, expect it to take a long time to update. Just a little warning. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter One: Memories  
  
"Happily ever after," said the dark-haired man, as he closed a rather large book of fairy-tales and put it on the shelf beside the bed. His green eyes looked down on the small girl with curly, raven-black hair. Her eyes were closed with sleep. His little girl...he had one hand intertwined with hers, small and pale, more pale than any skin he had ever seen, save one others'. He kissed her curly hair and sat there for a moment, a smile on his face, as he watched her chest rise and fall. There was almost a sadness in his eyes, behind the wall of happiness that one would see at first glance. He loved his little girl with all his heart. With a smile still on his face, he stood, turned off the light, and shut the door. Slowly, almost mechanically, he went down the stairs, and the smile seemed to vanish off his face. Weary, he collapsed on the couch, his head in his hands, and slipped off into his own little world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
There he sat. The silk sheets, the bed, a smile on his face...and they were just talking, for once. He looked over at his companion, who at this moment was laughing, in hysterics. He fell off the bed with a loud cry, and yet still he was laughing. He found this strange. Not too long ago he'd have thought it impossible for his companion to laugh. After all, he had always had a sneer on his face before, hadn't he? He looked down at him, amusement in his eyes. The blonde haired boy mock-scowled at him, and pulled himself back up onto the rather large bed. His silver eyes held a laughter that rivaled his companions.  
  
"Harry," he said, gasping for air from laughing so hard. "You really shouldn't make me laugh like that. It is hazardous to my health. I don't see how you haven't died from it by now! I mean..." he said, then he started laughing again.  
  
"Wow. I think this has been our first real conversation in forever. Do you remember the last time we talked this much, Draco?" Harry answered. Draco shook his head. The two boys doubled over in unstoppable laughter, their faces flushed and their eyes shining with amusement. Harry had never been so happy in his life. (End Flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie as quickly as it had came, and trudged off towards the kitchen, his intent to get something to eat before he got sick from the memories. He got to the freezer and pulled out some chocolate ice cream, grabbed a spoon, and ate it straight from the carton, not caring if Ginny would mind or not. He really didn't care about anything at the moment. It was 10:56 PM, when he dropped the spoon down on the cherry tabletop, and his head followed suit soon after. He fell asleep with his day clothes on, consisting of a pair of worn out jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt, the light was on, and the ice cream was melting.  
  
He woke up around 7:30 in the morning, swearing silently as he saw the time on the microwave clock across the room. Fixing his glasses, that hung lopsidedly off his face, he ran up the stairs, tripping more than once in his half-sleeping daze. As quick as possible, he took a shower, changed his clothes, and woke his daughter up. He dressed her, sitting her down at the table, and got her breakfast (a bowl of cereal drenched in milk, since he was hurried). He ran out the door with her behind him, and got into his mini Copper. Fumbling for a minute, he strapped her into the car seat and drove down town to a small school. It was a wonder he hadn't wrecked by the time he got there; he had been going 75 in a 40 mile-per-hour zone the whole way. Kissing her on the forehead, he said a rushed goodbye, before pushing her hurriedly into her classroom.  
  
By this time, he was already worn out. But he drove down to his job, at the Central Grill and Pub where he worked as a bartender. As soon as he got there, he quickly downed a glass, then with a small smile, he set to work. His days were always like this, he was used to it by now. Rushing was second nature to him.  
  
The day was uncommonly slow, to him the hours seemed to creep by. It was about lunchtime when, to his surprise, Ginny came by. 'Oh, great way to add to today's already great stresses.' he thought, annoyed. He felt like banging his head against a wall, but put a smile on his face, to make her happy. She was a good person, really...she had probably just got off from work, her nurse shift he was sure, was long and tedious, so he really had no right to complain. She greeted him with a kiss; he almost sighed.  
  
"Hello, hunny! How are you today?" Ginny said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hello, Ginny." Harry replied, with a note of tiredness and irritation in his voice.  
  
"Did you get Rea to school okay? I mean, I know she's a handful, and I'm sorry that I can't be there to get her up and put her to bed...but I'll take her to her ballet lessons tonight to make up for it! You could use some sleep, you look exhausted...what did she do to you last night?" she said, rather quickly, and she was laughing. Harry resisted a sigh and a look of annoyance.  
  
"Well, I put her to bed at the normal time, and I read her a story...but I overslept this morning so I've been a bit rushed. That's why I look so horrid. Ginny, you really don't have to worry about it-" he began, but she interrupted him in mid-sentence.  
  
"Of course you woke up late, you always do. Harry James Potter...what am I going to do with you? But you don't have to worry about Rea's lessons tonight, I'm taking her. And that's final. Get some rest! You deserve it, you're a wonderful father to her." she said, still with an annoying smile on her face. Harry couldn't deny that she was pretty...but this was his best friends' sister, and...well, he didn't know what to say. He just nodded in reply.  
  
"Well, I should probably get home and take a nap, take a shower, eat something. So I'll see you later tonight, hunny? Don't forget to pick up Rea from school in your rush!" Ginny finished, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door. He stood there, exasperated.  
  
"When will that woman learn...?" he wondered, a small smile on his face.  
  
He fell asleep during his break, even though he tried to fight the tiredness off. He boss, Marie, came in and yelled at him, but he just shrugged it off, ignored her, and went back to work. He got off work at 2:30; grabbing his coat, he headed out onto the busy street. He was halfway home when he finally remembered that he was supposed to pick up Rea from school; cursing his forgetfulness, he turned around, ran a few stop signs, and took off towards the school. He had driven so fast that he got there just a few minutes after her school got up.  
  
"How was your day, sweetie?" he asked, buckling her into her carseat. She smiled back at him, that smile that was so much like his. He smiled back.  
  
"We did finger paints today, daddy! See, look!" she said, showing him her multi-colored hands. They were stained a bit. He chuckled; Ginny would have fun cleaning her up.  
  
"I can see that. You didn't cause too much trouble, did you?" he said, joking. She laughed.  
  
"Nope! Timothy got a time out today, for pushing Lindsay in the mud at recess. I haven't got any time outs yet, all year. Teacher says I'm a good little girl." she said, her pale face illuminated with radiance in Harry's eyes. He knew how much she loved to brag about being a "Good little girl" at school.  
  
"Well, here we are! Your mother is here, she's going to take you to your ballet lessons tonight, okay? Don't cause her too much trouble. She's tired." he said, smiling, as he lifted her out of the car and carried her inside. He took her to the kitchen, got her a snack, kissed her on the forehead, told Ginny that he was going to take a nap, and went upstairs, where he almost literally passed out.  
  
When Harry woke, it was to the sound of the door slamming; then silence. He was confused; he had been sleeping, yet...not quite. Finally he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore at the moment, so he got out of bed and went into the huge master bathroom. He turned on the warm tap to fill the circular blue marble bath. He went to the sink and splashed his face with freezing cold water, then leaned on his hands against the marble counter top; he pressed his head against Ginny's lighted make-up mirror. The freezing cold glass did nothing to clear his overwhelmed mind.  
  
He went over to the door and shut it, then turned off the taps and the thought came to him to use some of Ginny's aroma therapy candles and bath beads. After he lit the jasmine and lavender candles and dropped the bath beads(he didn't even know what kind they were except that they were purple and the beads said "aroma therapy" on them), he slipped into the almost-scalding water. He sighed and thought, 'Hey this stuff actually works!'.  
  
He felt the tension leave his body; he sank back into the water. It had been awhile since he had been so calm; so clear-minded. After all, he had a hectic life. What with a five year-old daughter, a wife that worked 12-hour shifts seven days a week, and his own hectic job at the Central Grill and Pub, things were always on the edge. He rarely ever had a minute to just relax like this, and when he did it was always interrupted. But no interruptions today. He had made sure of that. Ginny and Rea were both out, Ginny had decided to go shopping while Rea was at ballet practice. Then she would come home, get ready for work, and go back to her 12 hour job. The only time she got to sleep was about 10 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon, Harry really didn't understand how his wife still functioned with that lack of sleep added on to all the stress that comes with the job of a nurse. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to do it; but then again, blood and things like it had always made him a bit queasy. There was good reason for this, of course, but...  
  
His mind drifted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Flashback)  
The sun was shining; the birds were singing. It was a good day. He was sitting, reading, listening to some song. He didn't know what it was. He sat on the leather couch in his newly acquired house. Smiling, he put his book down, leaning his head back, drinking it all in; his life could not have been more perfect at that exact second. But then....the rain clouds moved in.  
  
It was pouring outside; rain was flooding the roads, there was no life outside of the houses on the small street. Harry sat in the bay window of the living room, his arms draped over his legs, that were pulled up to his chest, watching the drops of rain come down. He hated rain; every time it rained, something bad happened. It was just from experience that he knew this. Where was Draco? He had gone out, but where? It wouldn't do him any good to be out in this storm-CRACK! Lighting came crashing down, in the front yard, so close it nearly gave Harry a heart attack. The door opened, then shut quickly, and a dripping noise was heard in the hall. Harry grinned; Draco was home, and from the sound of it, he had been in a hurry. Draco loved the rain. He would stand out in the middle of thunderstorms like these, almost daring the lightning to come down on him. But, Harry thought, it never had. He stood, stretched, and walked out into the hall, a smile on his face.  
  
Draco was soaked; Harry laughed. Draco looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"It's a bit wet out today, isn't it?" he said, grinning. Harry nodded.  
  
"Very observant, Draco. You look like you tried to drown yourself. What was so important that you had to go out in a storm like this for?" he asked. Draco laughed a little, taking off his boots. He held up a grocery bag.  
  
"I got hot chocolate! I was looking in the cupboards earlier and I noticed that we were out, and I knew it was going to rain...so, I went and got some. You always want hot chocolate when it's raining." he said, handing him the bag. Harry took it, smiling. Draco remembered the strangest things.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke with a start and realized immediately that he couldn't breathe; he was underwater. Reacting quickly, he pulled himself up, breathing hard from the memory, coupled with the fact that he had almost drowned. Gasping for breath, he wrapped a towel around himself and sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. He didn't want to remember, but it was inevitable. Every time he looked at her, his daughter, the memories came flooding back. And lately they had come back full-force.  
  
"Why? It's been five damn years...why now? Why can't I just...forget?" he cried. Warm, salty tears mixed with the dripping water from the bath, he didn't bother to wipe them away. Slowly the air began to circulate and he didn't feel like he could hardly breathe anymore, and he began to calm. He stood, but quickly got dizzy again. He sat back down on a chair in the corner of the huge bathroom and stared blankly. Not having his glasses(they were on the other side of the room, on the counter top), he couldn't very well see. Sighing, he tried to clear his mind before he even began to get up and get dressed again.  
  
Ginny found him there, still crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked. He didn't answer, just sat there, as if in a daze, staring blankly at the wall across from him. He wiped the tears away as fast as he could, so Rea wouldn't see him crying, and stood. He pushed past her and she looked after him, worriedly. She had known Harry Potter for a long time, though, well enough to know that whatever was bothering him would stay inside and most likely a secret from her, so she learned not to pry. She watched as he picked up Rea, and carried her down to her room to play with her. Sighing, she began to get ready for work.  
  
Harry sat Rea down on the floor in her room, and pulled over a box of blocks from the closet. Sitting down beside her, he smiled.  
"Did you have fun at ballet practice?" he asked, quiet. She nodded.  
  
"Mostly we just listened to the instructor-lady talk, though. Since we have a recital coming up soon. I told mommy about it, and she says she's sure I'll get the lead role!" she laughed. He smiled, ruffling her hair.  
  
"I'm sure you will. So...what are we going to build today?" he asked, getting out some blocks. She looked thoughtful for a moment, the spitting image of him...'No, Harry. Don't think about that. Just focus on your daughter. Forget...him.' he told himself, mentally shaking his head.  
  
"A castle! A big one! With witches and wizards, and big ugly trolls!" she laughed, decisiveness in her voice. He laughed, shakily.  
  
"Ok, so it's a castle, then. Well, first we have to get the shape of it..." he began, a single tear falling down his cheek.  
  
He spent an hour making the castle with his beloved little girl. It was huge; half his size. Times like these were the only bit of sunshine in his otherwise bleak and depressing world. He didn't dwell on these thoughts, though.  
  
"Hey, hun...we need to get you to bed, and I'm tired too. If I get to sleep earlier, you can watch Sesame Street in the morning, instead of me having to rush you to school like a madman. Okay, babe?" he asked. She nodded, smiling sweetly. She was tired; her eyes were drooping. He got her ready for bed with her little Care Bear pajamas and her Sesame Street blankie. She sunk down into her bed, fighting to keep her eyes open. Harry smiled down at her, his heart aching at the sight of her. He shook that feeling away and focused on the present, not the past.  
  
"I love you, daddy." she said, smiling.  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart. So...what story should I read to you tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Rapunzel, daddy! Pretty please?" she begged. Not being able to deprive his daughter of anything, he picked up the book and started to read.  
  
"Once upon a time..." he began, this night exactly like all the others. She would be asleep before the good part, but he would read it anyway, to the very end. It was habit. He couldn't start a story and not end it.  
  
Quietly, he snuck out of the room, and, unlike the night before, he went to bed the right way. He brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, set his alarm and curled up in the very empty king sized bed. He couldn't stand satin or silk sheets anymore...soon enough, he fell into a fitful sleep, full of dreams and memories that he had thought were long forgotten.  
  
The next morning, he woke up early, for once. Smiling and whistling softly to himself, he got Rea up and got her ready for school. He got ready for work while she sat downstairs in the living room watching Sesame Street, her favorite show in the world. He got ready for another chaotic day, and went downstairs, sighing.  
  
"Today is tryouts for the recital, daddy! And...show and tell, too." she said, as he reached the landing. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal, then came back to the living room and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Show and Tell? What are you bringing?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno." she said, with a sweet smile on her face. Harry sighed again.  
  
"Well, we'll have to figure something out fast, then. We should leave in five minutes." he said, smiling. She nodded, standing.  
  
"We can find something!" she said, standing in front of him with a confident expression on her face. He smiled uneasily and stood, so he didn't have to look right into her face anymore.  
  
'"Come on, then. There's got to be something around this place somewhere that you can bring." he said, looking around.  
  
After Sesame Street went off, they went on a quick search, and Rea found a music box tucked away in his room. She snuck it into her bag and he yelled.  
  
"Hey, we have to go, Rea!" She ran down the stairs quickly and he asked her if she had gotten anything.  
  
"Yup! I found something!" she said, and they got in the car. The start to another normal, chaotic day.  
  
When Rea got in the school building, she took out the music box and examined it. It was wooden, with lines and designs carved intricately into the surface. There was a phoenix carved into the lid; she opened it, to find it covered in red velvet. It played a song her daddy hummed sometimes. She thought a moment before she remembered the name. "Once Upon a Dream. That's what it's called. This is the best Show and Tell ever!" she said, smiling. She practically skipped off to her classroom, a radiant smile on her face.  
  
The day was wonderful; they got to make pasta jewelry and color all day. Finally, after recess and snack time, the teacher told them it was time for show and tell.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" she asked, smiling. Rea's hand shot up immediately. The teacher smiled.  
  
"Go ahead, Rea." She took out the music box very carefully and went to the front of the class, sitting it on a desk in the front row.  
  
"This is a music box...I found it in my daddy's closet. It's cherry wood, I think, and it's carved with a phoenix on it, see? And it's really pretty. I think someone might have gave it to my daddy as a present...anyways, it plays a really pretty song called "Once Upon a Dream" and it has pretty red velvet lining, see? And to turn on the music, you twist this little knobby thing and it plays. See?" she explained, demonstrating to the class. They 'ooohed' and 'awwed' and no one, no one wanted to follow her cool show and tell. They all loved it. The teacher said it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Rea smiled and was so proud.  
  
Class ended and her daddy picked her up. She had to go straight to ballet because it was the day for recital try-outs. When she got into the car, her daddy smiled at her.  
  
"So...what did you bring for show and tell? I never did see." he asked as he buckled her into her car seat. She took out the music box and held it up with a smile. His face turned ashen.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked. His voice was deadly quiet.  
  
"Ummmm in your closet?" she answered, nervous.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" he continued, not looking at her.  
  
"Well you said I could go find something...so I did! You always have fun stuff, and I wanted to bring something extra special. I didn't think you would mind..." she explained, almost in a whisper. He closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing.  
"I never, ever want you to go in there again! Do you understand me young lady?" he said, angry. Rea was scared. Her daddy had never talked to her like that before, and she was a little frightened. He almost slammed the door shut, taking the music box with him and placing it in the passengers side seat. He started the car, trying not to cry or think about anything except getting his daughter to the ballet studio.  
  
When he had gotten her to the ballet studio and given her her bag, and kissed her goodbye, he led her into the room and left. But when he got in the car he broke down, and he grabbed the music box. For a long time, he just sobbed, tears running in rivers down his face. After about an hour, he calmed himself enough to drive. He broke a few laws; he seemed to be doing that more and more as of late.  
  
When he got home, he tried not to slam doors because Ginny was sleeping, but almost immediately he turned and got into his car again, and drove to a place that he knew all too well. He passed familiar landmarks, all bringing more memories back to him. Memories he had long tried to forget; that he had put in the back of his mind as nothings. But, it seemed the past always came back to haunt him. It always did.  
  
'I have the worst luck...' he thought to himself, turning onto a one- way street, with nice, neat houses, all of which he recognized. He drove to the end of the street, where there was a white two-story house, with a bay window in the living room and a two car garage. The yard was nicely kept, with a small garden where there had once been a fountain when he had lived there. He wondered if anyone lived there; he hadn't been back here since a year after they had broken up, and it was empty then. By the looks of it, it was now too. He parked in the driveway, and took a deep breath before opening the car door and getting out. Closing it behind him, he walked slowly up to the front door. Examining the doorknob, he found it was the same one that had always been there, and he took a key out of his pocket, put it in the keyhole, and turned the knob. The door opened in front of him.  
  
It was empty, except a few pieces of furniture here and there that Harry recognized. A recliner in the living room, the dining room table, and a desk in the study he recognized as things Draco had brought from home. There was a bookcase that Harry had bought, and a few old lamps that he had left, resolving that he would buy new ones later. He went up the stairs the same as he had done five years ago, tripping over the top step. He caught his balance, remembering at the last second, and turned to the right.  
  
Here was the bedroom that he had shared. The only thing left in it now was the night stand, which had a small reading lamp on it that Harry recognized as Draco's. He closed his eyes to prevent tears from pouring down his face unbidden. Bad idea; an onslaught of memories attacked him, and he quickly sat down before he fell and hurt himself. He buried his face in his hands as they flooded him all at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was the same day as the last time; the rain had stopped in mid- afternoon, after Draco and Harry had sat in front of the fire, sipping hot chocolate and reminiscing about school. Draco had gone out again, this time to go to Ron's house and tell him that they wanted him over to dinner Friday night. Why he had wanted to go himself Harry couldn't understand, because owl post would be fine, but he had insisted to go in person.  
  
The door opened, then slammed. Harry smiled a bit, but when Draco stomped in, his normally pale face bright red, and his eyes full of anger, he quickly stopped. Whatever had made Draco mad had to be something serious, he was rarely bothered like this. He had a "Don't talk to me unless you want to get a horrid curse put on you" look on his face, his silver eyes were hostile.  
  
"Draco, what-" he began, but a glare from his companion quickly cut him off.  
  
"Shut up, Harry. Just...shut up. Now." he snapped, and a startled Harry did as he was told, knowing from experience not to provoke Draco Malfoy when he was pissed off. He would talk about it when he was ready. In the meantime, he stomped off to the bookshelf in the corner, pulled a book down, and started to read, sitting in a chair across the room.  
  
After a few minutes, he threw the book across the room and fixated his sight on Harry. Harry found this unnerving, and wondered why Draco seemed so angry at him.  
  
"Ron told me something, Harry." he said, a mixture of hatred and sadness in his cold voice. Harry looked at him.  
  
"What did he say? Whatever it was, it has you worked up." he said, rather nervous, but wise enough not to show it.  
  
"He told me about that time back in seventh year when you disappeared during the dance and said you'd be right back. He told me why you never came back, after I had been waiting forever. I didn't betray you. I didn't go find SEAMUS FINNIGAN and make out with him in a corner! What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Harry?!" He cried. Harry felt like he was being suffocated...he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Listen, Draco...I-I wasn't really...myself, that night. I was preoccupied, what with Voldemort and everything...and I just...I don't know..." he said, a desperate look in his eyes. Draco didn't look in the forgiving mood. He stood, grabbed his coat, and without glancing at him, said:  
  
"I'm going to Hermione's, Harry. I'll be there if you want to come talk. But I can't be here right now, I just can't." he said. Without another word, he took off out the door. Harry broke down into wracking sobs. He put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the last memory ended, he thought about it, crying just as much, if not more, than he had that day. He cried so hard; and as he cried, he lost himself in another memory. This one was happier, not as depressing as the previous two, but still it hurt to even think about. He sighed and closed his eyes once more, letting the thoughts consume him once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He was sitting on the back porch with Draco, on the swing. They were laughing, like always. They laughed a lot, now that Voldemort was gone. Things that were once serious could be amusing now that the threat was gone. This particular day, the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth year was the topic.  
  
"I remember I was so jealous of you when your name came from that goblet. I think I wanted to kill you at that moment in time, I mean...it just wasn't fair, you know? I wanted so much to be in that tournament, but no, like usual, you got the better end of things. I got to sit around and worry about you the whole time. I was angry, so I did some pretty mean stuff, but it was only because I thought you'd end up dead. And you nearly did!" he said, grinning. Harry punched his shoulder.  
  
"Like I'd die. Seems I'm invincible. After all, I survived Voldemort...five, six, seven times? Maybe eight? I lost track after awhile. It all got rather repetitive, after the first few times. That one I remember clear as anything though. I'd rather not talk about it again, though. Hey, so you were jealous of me? Why Draco, I'm flattered." Harry said, laughing. Draco went scarlet.  
  
"Can it, Harry. I didn't mean to set you off on making fun of me again. Anyways...it's rather cold out here. I think I'll go in. You can stay out here and freeze, if you want." Draco answered, and with that he stood and walked inside, Harry doubling over in laughter.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stood quickly, as if scared that the memories would keep coming harder if he stayed there; but they chased him. He ran his hands over everything, each thing having its own story.  
  
While he did this, across town, his daughter had just gotten the lead role in the recital, even though she was only five. A platinum blond woman and a man of similar hair color came into the room. Everyone just stared; the dance instructor went up to him.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said the man. "Actually, I own this little company." he said, smiling. She went white.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! I am so, so sorry, sir." she said, smiling back, a little shocked. Rea's head snapped up; she had heard her mommy and daddy both mention him before.  
  
"It's quite alright," Malfoy said. "This is my wife, Veronica. She is interested in ballet, and wanted to come watch. I thought I would join her of course." he explained.  
  
"We just finished up try-outs for our recital. This is our lead, miss Rea Potter." the dance instructor said, pointing to the five year old girl, who stared up at him with inquisitive eyes. Draco's face, if possible, went even more pale. He regained his composure and looked down at her. She looked a bit nervous, he thought.  
  
"So you're the lead? You're rather young. How old are you?" he asked. She jumped a little.  
  
"Ummm...I-I'm five, sir." she answered, so quiet that he could barely hear her.  
  
'Five? Rea Potter...is she...? Could she be? She looks...' he thought to himself, confused. She had silver eyes, curly black hair, she was very pale. He stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Well, congratulations on your lead role, Miss Potter. I'll be sure to come see you, if time permits. Veronica will want to come, won't you, darling?" he asked, smiling. She nodded.  
  
"I'd love to! That is, if you'll bring me, Draco." Veronica answered, smiling.  
  
"Well, then. I guess we'll be coming back soon. When is the recital?" he asked, at the door. The instructor looked extremely nervous.  
  
"A month from Friday, sir." she said. He nodded.  
  
"See you then. I'll make the time to drop by." he said, and he and his wife left. Rea watched them go with curiosity. Who was this man to her parents? Now she had some questions to ask them.  
  
Finally, it was time for Harry to pick up Rea. Now that he was out of sight of the house, he was reminded once more why he had made a vow to never return to it again. He picked Rea up from practice, and the instructor came over and congratulated him on his daughter. He just smiled at her, pride evident on his expressive face. The first words out of her mouth when she was in her carseat, and they were pulling out of the studio were:  
  
"Who is Draco Malfoy, daddy?" Harry's heart nearly stopped. He was so shocked that he nearly fainted; no, correction, he just nearly passed out. She continued.  
"'Cuz I heard you and mommy talking about him one time..." she said, curious.  
  
"Why do ask, hunny?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Well, he came by the studio today, and looked at me funny, and that's why." Harry stepped on the brake so hard that Rea jolted forward in her carseat. She looked at him funny, catching her breath. 'Daddy is acting strange...I've never seen him like this before.' she thought, confused. Finally, after about five minutes of silence(Something told Rea not to bother him until he talked first), he spoke.  
  
"He's an acquaintance. That's all." he said, abrupt. This startled her from her daydream of living on Sesame Street, and immediately resulted in her bombarding him with questions, all of which Harry had never thought he would have to answer. At least, not to his daughter at five years old.  
  
'Why? Why did all this have to happen? Why now?' he thought to himself, wanting to cry but stopping himself since he didn't want Rea to see him cry. The last thing he needed right now was to make his daughter wonder why he was crying. He was going through enough already. Why this? Why now? He just asked himself this over and over, and came up with no explanation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who is he? What does he do? How do you and mommy know him? Daddy, come on!" Rea begged, as they drove towards home.  
  
"Not right now, Rea. I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" he answered, trying to get her to stop.  
  
"But I wanna know! Please, daddy?" she continued, pouting.  
  
"Not today, okay?" he answered, finality in his tone.  
  
"But daddy, how do you know him? He looked all snotty and rich! Since when do we know anybody who's rich?" she said, annoyed.  
  
"Rea Celestra Potter, how dare you? I think that deserves a time-out young lady." he said, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. She had a sad look on her face.  
  
"But daddy-" she began.  
  
"No buts, young lady! Why would you ever say such a thing?" he asked, serious.  
  
"Because it's true, daddy." she replied, matter-of-factly. He sighed.  
  
"Okay, well...I guess we need to talk, just you and me, when we get home." he said, quiet. He had no wish to explain all this to his daughter, not now. Not at her young age.  
  
"About him..." he said, sighing. Rea perked up, interested.  
  
"Yes daddy?" she asked, sweetly.  
  
"I knew him from school. We were friends, that's all I can tell you. Honestly, sweetheart." he said, putting on a fake smile. They got home, and he put Rea down for her nap, then went to talk to Ginny, who was getting ready for work. She kissed him on the cheek, and he sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. All he could think was, 'Why does everything have to happen now? Why?' Suddenly he realized Ginny was talking to him, and he hadn't heard a thing she was saying.  
  
"Hey, you in there? Earth to Harry!" she said, giggling a bit. He snapped out of it.  
"Yeah, sorry...zoned out for a bit." he answered, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, did Rea get the part?" she asked, smiling. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, she got the lead." he said, quiet. She had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I told her she would. When is her recital?" she continued. He sighed.  
  
"In a month." he explained. This was getting annoying.  
  
"Well okay...I bet she is going to be the best ballet dancer in the world-" she said, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Do you miss it?" he asked, suddenly, his voice serious. She gave him a confused look.  
  
"Miss what, hun?" she replied.  
  
"Miss magic. Do you?" he asked, quiet. She sat down beside him on the bed and sighed.  
  
"Not really...I mean, I use a type of magic every day, don't I? And I have you and Rea to come home to. It more than makes up for it." she said, just as quiet. She had a small smile on her face. "Do you miss it?" she asked, curious.  
  
"No...no, I don't. I was just wondering if you had any regrets about living in the Muggle world..." he sighed.  
  
"No." she said, sweetly. She kissed him quickly, her eyes shining.  
  
"That was nice, you know. Just the two of us, talking. We haven't done that in a long time-" she said. His mind snapped quickly back to his memory from earlier, of himself and Draco, nearly saying that same thing. He pushed it away. "Well, talk to you later, hun!" she said, and was gone. He felt a migraine and more memories coming on, so he went downstairs to drown his sorrows in milk and cookies. After that he went to check on Rea, and when he looked in on her he realized just how much like an angel she resembled. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have such a daughter as her. He shook his head and went downstairs, turning on the television. On the channel he flipped past, there came a face he knew well. He smiled and turned up the volume, but not too loud because he didn't want to wake Rea. It was a hospital report; it showed Ginny, the best nurse to ever grace England in his opinion. The mother to his child...yet even though he was married to her, and he loved her dearly, it was never in the way Ginny loved him. She had found him and brought him back from the depths of despair, she loved him unconditionally not matter what the cost. Why? She didn't deserve this life, she didn't deserve to be used like this...  
  
"Why could I never have the life I dreamed of? A white picket fence, two story house, white shutters, the damned annoying dog, why? Rea doesn't deserve to get caught up in this, neither does Ginny. Neither asked to be in this. Damn, why do I always end up hurting the ones I love?' he asked himself, tears in his eyes. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it. Ginny was a good friend to him, she had always been. She had crushed on him forever while they were in school, he had saved her life in their second year...yet, he had never loved her like that. He had treated her like a little sister, anything more was just awkward. He had never meant for any of this to happen. Why? His mind drifted to something Hagrid had once said to him.  
  
"What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading, unable to concentrate. Veronica was watching some soap opera, her eyes not leaving the screen. He honestly didn't understand why she like Muggle things like television so much, he found it rather annoying and a total waste of time. As a matter of fact, much of what Veronica did annoyed him, he just didn't have the heart to tell her that. She was much to sensitive to yell at, let alone criticize. So he just let her get on with watching whatever it was. It kept her away from him for awhile, anyway. He put his book down and went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He sat down at the table and pulled the muggle paper to him, and on the front page was the ballet studio's recital story. It listed the entire cast, and at the head of it was one Miss Rea Celestra Potter. He completely forgot his glass of wine, and just stared at the name, remembering the face of the little girl.  
  
"Rea Celestra Potter...that's a very uncommon name...and she looks so much like him. She has to be his daughter. But...she doesn't look like Ginny at all. Well, I guess, a little bit, but that could just be me. Hmmm..." he wondered, absentmindedly running a hand through his straight blonde hair. He put down the paper, and his mind wandered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Flashback)  
  
It was a sunny day, he and Harry were at the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, throwing the Snitch and seeing who would catch it first. As always, Harry won. But Draco wasn't half bad either, and managed to get it a few times.  
  
"You aren't going easy on me, are you, Harry?" he called. Harry laughed.  
  
"Only if you think I am!" he answered, dropping the Snitch again. After a moment, Draco saw it and went lunging toward it. He had gotten a Firebolt for his last birthday, so his speed finally matched Harry's. They were both amazingly good at Quidditch, but Draco had always been behind Harry because of his broom. Now, however, they were even. He launched into a nosedive, Harry right behind him. He stretched his arm out, felt his fingers close around the tiny winged thing, and pulled up quickly before he smashed into the ground. Harry had a mock-scowl on his face; Draco just smiled.  
  
"Told you it was all the broom's fault that I wasn't as good as you. Look, I can catch it easy now." he said, letting it go again. They sped after it, laughing.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry heaved himself up off the couch and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he remembered the music box. It was still out in the car. He stood, stretching, and slowly, almost mechanically, went out to get it. After he had retrieved it, he walked up the stairs to his bedroom and opened his walk-in closet. He pulled out the box, the one that Rea had found the music box in, and he set the music box aside. He reached into the box and pulled out a ragged photo album; opening it, he smiled a little bit. Inside were pictures of his parents, Sirius, his friends...he looked at it for a moment before setting it aside. One more look and he found what he wanted: another photo album, not quite as worn as the last one. He opened this one as well, but didn't put it aside like the other, and his eyes looked over the pictures much longer.  
  
Some of the pictures were muggle ones, they didn't move, but there were some wizarding photos, too, and they moved. The wizarding ones were in the front; there was Draco and himself, sitting on a park bench far away from one another. He remembered suddenly why he had always preferred muggle pictures, you could capture the moment and make it happy forever, not turn into something sad like this one. He flipped back to the muggle pictures and tears started to roll slowly down his face. He was startled when a soft sleepy voice came from behind him.  
  
"Daddy...whatcha doin'...?" he turned around and saw Rea clutching her teddy bear and blankie, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Pumpkin, what are you doing up?" he asked, softly. She came over.  
  
"Daddy, were you crying? And...what is that?" she asked, curious. He sighed.  
  
"This? Oh, it's nothing hunny." he answered. She didn't believe him.  
  
"Yes it is something." she answered, and before he could do anything about it, the curious little girl had pulled the photo album from his grasp and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Daddy...it's Mr. Malfoy!" she said, surprised. He looked at her with a sadness in his eyes unlike any she had ever seen. Suddenly she felt sorry for what she had done and dropped the album.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to, you didn't want me to look...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry, daddy!" she cried, teary eyed. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Come here, Rea." he said. She did as she was told, and he picked her up and sat her on his lap, hugging her for a moment. Then he picked up the photo album and flipped to the front. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of moving pictures.  
  
"Daddy, why do the pictures move? Pictures don't move, they're supposed to stay still! Are there real people in them?" she asked, curious. He smiled.  
  
"No, hunny. They move because they were made to. See those two? Their names are Lily and James. They're my mom and dad. They died when I was a year old. The house caught fire and burned to the ground; my uncle got me out and took me to my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. You haven't met them, we don't exactly like each other. My uncle Sirius died when I was 15, you'd love him. All the rest of my relatives are dead." he explained.  
  
"Do you have any pictures of Uncle Sirius?" she asked, smiling. He pointed to the picture of Sirius as Best Man at his parents' wedding.  
  
"Here he is. He was my Godfather when my parents died, but I didn't even know him til I was 13. He had been....away for 12 years. Ever since he took me to my aunt and uncles house." he said, quiet. When he got no response, he looked down at Rea and smiled. She was fast asleep. Sitting down the album, he stood, and carried her back to her room. He put her in her bed, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and turned, leaving the room. He spent another hour or so crying quietly over pictures in the photo album.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco couldn't sleep. He was sitting in his living room, only a few candles were lit, and he had some classical music playing in the background. He only played classical music when he couldn't sleep, it helped calm his nerves. Which, he reminded himself, had only been after he had married Veronica. Before that, the last time was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, when Voldemort was still at large. He had way too much on his mind at the moment. As he sat there, staring into space, an idea suddenly came to him.  
  
"If this Rea is his daughter, then surely he'll show up at the recital to watch her. And Ginny, too. If they do, then I'll know. Veronica wanted to go anyway, now I'll be sure to make the time. I can't stand ballet, but I'll sit through it if it means I can figure this out." he said to himself. He felt annoyed; this very rarely happened anymore unless it was annoyance with Veronica for being such a ditz. After all, he had only married so he wouldn't be so depressed. It had worked for awhile, but she was just so...annoying! There was no other word for it. It wasn't that she wasn't a good person, she just wasn't his type. And after awhile, their screaming matches had gotten old. Now they just regarded each other with an unnerving pleasantness that made him sick to his stomach sometimes. He wondered, 'Why have I put up with her for so long?' Then he just shrugged.  
"I have no clue, but I've just about had enough of it." he said, standing. It seemed to him as if his body moved without his approval, taking him up the stairs and down the hall of the third floor, to the end room. He knew what this room was; fumbling with the key-ring he had in his pocket, he drew out a silver key with a black lining, putting it in the key- hole and turning it. The door creaked open and he went inside, switching on the lights. There wasn't much in this room, but he didn't seem to mind that, as he went straight to the closet and muttered a few words to some kind of spell, and the door opened. Inside was a room full of boxes, and trunks. They all had his writing on them, and labels as to what was in them. He had stored them here after he had moved out of the house he had shared with Harry.  
  
Sighing, he wondered 'Why me?' and sat down, pulling the nearest box toward him. This was a mistake, he knew it, but something told him to want to remember. He took a deep breath and began to go through the contents of the long-forgotten box.  
  
The first thing in the box was a watch. A pocket watch, actually. It was silver, with gold trim, and hung on a silver chain. He turned it over, looking at the inscription on the back. "To Draco, From Harry, with love: Happy 17th birthday" in beautiful, loopy cursive script. He closed his eyes and fought the onslaught of memories that threatened to appear in his mind's eye, and took a deep, calming breath before pulling the next thing out of the box. He smiled and laughed a bit, remembering. This was the flask to the potion Harry had snuck in his food in seventh year, to turn his skin purple, and it hadn't come out for weeks. That was the most humiliating, yet exceedingly hilarious, four weeks of his life. He could remember every day of it like it was yesterday, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to. Hell, he didn't even know what had possessed him to come up here in the first place!  
  
The next thing was a picture frame. He pulled it out and turned it over, and the smile left his face to be replaced by a look of detached emptiness. It was a wizarding picture, so it moved. And what he saw disturbed him more than anything he had seen in a long time. Now, for the first time, he understood why Harry had always preferred Muggle pictures over wizard ones. Unfortunately, Draco had no muggle pictures of the two of them, he had found no reason to have them, since he had always enjoyed moving pictures so much better. Now he dearly wished that he had some. In the picture, when it had first been taken, he and Harry had been standing in front of Hogwarts, Draco had put his arm over Harry's shoulder, and they were laughing. Now, however, there was no Harry in this picture. Draco stood by himself, a sadness in his eyes that he himself hoped there had never been before in real life. But somehow he knew that there had been this sadness, not so very long ago. For the first time in years, he felt tears, white-hot, pulling at his eyes, before he dropped the picture, put his head in his hands, and cried. The seemingly emotionless Draco Malfoy had finally broken down and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry fell asleep clutching the photo album, and about an hour later, he woke up from a soft tugging on his sleeve. He opened his eyes, blinking several times, an saw Rea standing there.  
  
"What do you want, hun?" he asked, tired.  
  
"I'm hungry, daddy." she said, bluntly. He smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, how about you and I go out to eat?" he said, sitting up. She grinned.  
  
"Really daddy?" she said, excited.  
  
"Yes, hun. How 'bout it?" he said, standing, and putting the photo album back in the place he had found it.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" she said.  
  
"Well, let me get cleaned up and then you get cleaned up, and how about we make a night of it? Eating, a little dancing, maybe some shopping?" he continued, wiping his eyes. Her eyes lit up; a wide smile broke out on her face.  
  
"Yeah! Can we, daddy?" she said, as if she couldn't believe him.  
  
"Of course, precious." he answered. She ran back to her room to pick out her outfit; he walked to the bathroom, grabbed one of the dark blue fluffy towels, undressed, and got in the shower. He turned on the spray and thought back to his dream; it had been about talking to a dragon, a pure white dragon, with piercing blue eyes. He had told the dragon everything; the pain, the love, everything. All his troubles. And the dragon listened, then it changed into a faerie, a little one that looked like Rea. She told him to follow her, then things took a very strange turn. But, even as he tried to remember the dream, it slipped from his grasp. He finished his shower and then gave Rea her bath. After they were both dressed, they went to one of the nicest restaurants the city had to offer. It was called Midnight Falls, it was a beautiful place. They ate in style, and during dinner, there was a band. It started to play a slow melody as many couples got up and started to dance. Harry got up, bowing low to his daughter.  
  
"May I have this dance, Miss Potter?" he asked, cordially. She about bursted out laughing.  
  
"Yes, sir, you may." she answered, in the sweetest voice she could muster when she was about to fall over laughing at the antics of her father. She giggled, and he picked her up; they started to waltz around the room. The song ended, and he put her down, bowing again. He offered her his arm and she giggled again, walking beside him. Soon after, they paid, and then Harry took her to a local toy store where she went straight to the stuffed animals and picked out a huge Care Bear. She put it in her daddy's arms and then went in search of others. She returned to him with a huge Cookie Monster, and a small teddy bear. He shook his head and refused to look her in the eyes, for just as it had happened long ago, he could deny no one with those eyes and the way they looked at him. Unfortunately, he was finally forced to look down and he saw her pouting; his angel. She was already spoiled beyond most childrens' wildest dreams. He sighed.  
  
"Okay...but don't tell mommy. She is going to kill me for this." he said, serious. He paid for the items; they barely fit into the car. Rea was deliriously happy. He turned on the radio and almost gasped at the song. It was "Ordinary Boy" by Vanessa Carlton. He hummed along, then Rea asked:  
  
"What song is this, daddy?" He answered and she declared she liked it. The next song on was his and Rea's song; it was the first song he remembered hearing after she was born. Rea smiled and started to sing. She had his singing voice; her personality, her voice, her face, all of it was his, not Harry's. When he got home, he parked the car in the garage and helped Rea lug her treasure into her room. He smiled and told her:  
  
"You're going to need another room just for all your stuffed animals, soon enough."  
  
"I know!" she said, and clung to her new teddy bear, smiling. She put the others in the closet. He helped her change into her pj's and then told her to pick out something to do while he changed too. He came back and saw she had pulled out her make-believe set. He smiled and she said:  
  
"You can be the knight in shining armor, or the prince." she held up the two figures; he chose the prince, and Rea became the faerie princess, imprisoned by the evil Bear Lord. They played, and he left his daughter, once again, in hysterics with his antics.  
  
"What do you want me to read tonight?" he asked, after they were done and she was in bed.  
  
"I wanna hear your's and mommy's story." she decided.  
  
"Okay..." he began. "I was at a train station to go to my new school, and your mommy was there with her family. That was the first time I ever saw her. The next year, I went to her house, and she was very shy. Things went from there. She came to the same school and one of her brothers was my best friend-" Rea interrupted.  
  
"I don't have any uncles..." she said.  
  
"Well see, mommy was different. And no, you don't have any uncles." he replied.  
  
"Daddy?" she continued.  
  
"Yes, hun?"  
  
"Why don't I look like mommy? I mean, I look like you a lot, but I don' t think I look like mommy much. Why is that?" she asked.  
  
"Because you got all your looks from my side of the family," he joked. "Anyway, we just got closer and closer as time went by, and after school we just thought it was right for us to marry." he finished the story.  
  
"I like that story, daddy. Tell me another one...about you and Mr. Malfoy." she said.  
  
"Later, hunny. How about you and I go watch TV?" he answered, abruptly.  
  
"Okay." she decided, and they went downstairs. They were up all night, watching just whatever they wanted. They fell asleep around 6 in the morning; they were lucky that it was Saturday, otherwise neither of them would have gotten up in time for Rea to go to school, and Harry to work. When Ginny got home, she found them asleep on the couch, and cartoons were on the TV. She shut it off, kissed both of them on the cheek, then went upstairs without making a sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco awoke with a start. He realized, without really looking, that he was still in the closet, in that room that he had forbidden from himself five years ago. Angry with himself, he cursed rather loudly, and pushed the box that he had been going through back against the wall. Veronica probably hadn't even noticed he was gone. Tired, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked out the closet door to the window across the room. It was daylight out, unlike when he had come up here. Around 3:00, he guessed, and he had always been good at telling the time by guessing.  
  
Standing, he had to catch his balance. He was dizzy, for some reason. Telling himself it was because he had stood so quickly, he shut the closet door and hurried out of the room, trying to tell himself that he hadn't cried last night. That the defenses he had put up five years ago hadn't been broken. But in his heart he knew that this was wrong, and that eventually he would have to stop lying to himself. He wasn't invincible, in fact, he was the farthest thing from it. And if he could go back, change it all again, sure, he'd do things differently. But that didn't matter, now did it?  
  
'What's done is done. It's over, Draco. It's been over for five years and you've forgotten about it. Why let the memories come back now?' he asked himself.  
  
'You've never forgotten about it. Stop lying to yourself. Every night for a year you only slept three hours a night, and even then you'd wake up crying. You still find yourself thinking of him at random moments when you shouldn't be. And now you've seen the girl who could only be his daughter. What are you going to do, Draco? Keep lying to yourself? Because you've gotten very good at it.' he contradicted himself. Why? What was the use of all this except to drive him deeper into the depression that had hung over him for five years? And what could he do to stop this little nagging voice in the back of his head from driving him insane with truths about himself?  
  
He drove the thoughts from his mind and set about getting himself breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hello, Lady Shaylee here. It's 12:47 PM and all is well, well I at least hope all is well. All is well in my room just listing to the local radio station and, you know, having a ball, and I hope all is well with you. *is hit with very large book by co author or plot babbits, who knows* Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous. Well, I see you have come to take a look at our little fic, and since this is our first attempt *note emphasis on attempt* at slash. I can only hope you go easy on me. Hope you enjoy and it isn't the worst fic you have ever read. You might even like it! Either way, we didn't write this completely out of free will. Tthe plot bunnies attacked me and my co author and we were forced to write this fic. THE EVIL REAL ELVISH COIN OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM had a hand in this fic too, so the ideas aren't mine. My sanity and thoughts are not mine either, they belong respectively to my muse and plot bunnies,so please don't hold me accountable and if you do, Iplead temporary insanity.Please review or flame. The future of this fic depends on you:the reader,to review and save what is left of my sanity for goodness sakes.Don't make me beg.Okay,never mind.Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!Love ya all!*goes into hiding and waits for chaos to ensue* Oh,and one last thing:If indeed you feel the need to flame us,be warned that the plot bunnies won't take it kindly.Sorry,just to forewarn you.Consider yourself warned and *is hit with another book and is told to shut up they,get it already,then hears evil laugh of plot bunnies,shivers and goes back into hiding* 


	2. Trying to Forget

**Summary:** Harry is 23. He has a five year old daughter, Rea. He's married to Ginny Weasley. They live a muggle life. Everything is perfect, right? Wrong. When a face from his past shows up, what hidden truths will be revealed? And does he have any regrets?DM/HPmpreg

**Warning:** This fic contains slash pairings. Male/male relationships. And, also, mpreg. Don't like, don't read. If you don't mind this, read on. There's a warning on the summary of this fic, why would you even click on it if you don't like either of these two things?

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter. If we did, I would place dibs on Draco Malfoy. I know, I know: Who wouldn't? LOL. All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Veronica Malfoy and Rea Potter. They're ours. Don't steal em, please. We love em too much.

**A/N:** The slash will come, but we're not sure exactly when yet. After all, the chapter lengths will vary. Not in this chappy, though there is quite a lot of angst, and a little romance. Not telling who, though! Well, read on, review, and IF YOU HAVE TO FLAME, GO EASY ON US POOR, POOR FAERIES!

_**A Harry Potter Soap Opera**_

_**By: Faeries of Eternal Darkness**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Draco looked up from his cup of coffee, rubbing his blurred eyes so he could see the clock on the microwave. He wasn't that tired, but he still needed his morning coffee to start his day off. 'Wait,' he thought. 'It's not morning. It's 4 in the afternoon.' he told himself. He shrugged it off and looked back down at his coffee, absentminded. He just couldn't stop thinking about what was upstairs in that room, what secrets it held. He considered himself to lead a double life, but that wasn't quite the truth. Now, if he was actually still _seeing _him, then yes, it would be a double life. But it just felt that way because he had never told Veronica a thing about his past.

Draco didn't even think she'd ever asked. And, if she had, then she had just shrugged it off as not important enough to bother her. How wrong she was. If she knew a thing about his life before he had married her, she would probably be repulsed beyond belief, divorce him, and never come near him again. Not, he thought, what he wanted. Not at all.

Back at school, everyone had hated him. As a matter of fact, everyone in the world he had left behind had hated him. And they probably still did, and always would. It wasn't that he himself had done anything particularly bad, because he hadn't, it was his family name. His father. Draco had hated him, and still did to this day. He detested the fact that his father had been so weak as to be a servant to a fork-tongued, red-eyed, slit-nosed weakling, that wasn't able to do things by himself, so he sent others to do his work for him. Draco would never be that weak. He was much too proud for that. And he had proven it, too, by not going over to that side. No, he had stuck with Harry and the others, until finally Voldemort had been defeated.

Draco sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Harry woke up at about a quarter til nine; he sighed and looked down at his daughter in his arms. Smiling, he carefully got the remote and turned the TV on; the Bugs Bunny and Tweety show just happened to be on, and so he started to watch a cartoon with Bugs and Daffy. Rea woke up just as the next one came on; it was a Tweety one. Tweety was her favorite. She smiled and started to watch, and as he sang his trademark song, she sang along. She had watched these cartoons every Saturday since the day she was born. Harry moved her off him and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He looked around, and decided to make waffles. Once they were done, he took them back to the living room, and the two of them ate and watched cartoons all morning long.

At lunchtime, Harry decided it was time to clean up. Ginny had already gone; he got up, and cleaned up the breakfast, then he took a shower. While he was in there, the phone rang. Rea answered it.

"Potter residence. How may I help you?" she said, in her "Grown-up" voice.

"Yes," said the male voice at the other end. "May I speak with Harry Potter?"

"Well, he can't come to the phone right now. Wanna leave a message?" she asked.

"Umm...yes. Tell him that his "dragon" called." he replied.

"Okay, sir....have a nice day." she said, slamming the phone back down into its cradle and starting to back away from it as if it were a deadly wild animal. Then she screamed.

"DADDY!"

He ran down the stairs, dripping wet; he looked scared to death, and he had thrown his clothes on quickly, without drying himself off first.

"Are you okay, hun? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. She answered him in a slightly shaky voice.

"This guy called and he said to tell you that your "dragon" called." Harry's eyes went wide with shock and his face went sheet-white. He was like this for a full ten minutes; Rea recovered and asked:

"What did he mean, daddy?"

"Nothing, hun. Nothing." came his reply, but he was a bit distracted-sounding. He went to the phone and dialed the code to call the person back; it rang once, then a woman picked up the other end.

"Malfoy residence. May I be of some service?" she asked. "Tell Draco Harry called." was all he said. He unhooked the phone from its base and then threw it, breathing very hard. Rea had already gone upstairs to entertain herself; he jerked the phone cord from the wall, then he threw the phone base and cord all onto the floor, storming up the carpeted stairs and into his room. He slammed the door, thinking 'Damn it...why did that stupid git have to call? How did he get this number? Did he call just to gloat? Why?' was all he could think.

Draco put the phone down, sighing. He put his head in his hands, then, after a moment, stood and walked out into the greenhouse off the kitchen. He had called Harry, but his daughter had answered. Surely she would tell Harry that he had called. After all, he had said to tell him his "Dragon" had called, and that would surely get her attention. He didn't even really know why he had called. After a few minutes, he went back inside.

Veronica was on the phone. "Yes, I've got it. Tell Draco Harry called. Bye!" she said, putting down the receiver. Draco's face went deathly white, then he went bright red; he strode into the kitchen. Veronica turned to him, smiling. Oh, hi Draco! A guy named Harry just-" she began, radiant. He glared at her.

"WHY didn't you tell me? That call was very important, Ronnie!" he said. She flinched. He only called her "Ronnie" when he was very, very angry. She backed slowly away.

"I-I didn't know where you were. Sorry, Draco darling, I won't do it again. Here...call him back. I'm going to go take a shower." she said, handing him the phone. She kissed him briefly then hurried out of the room. He hesitated this time; why was he so anxious to talk to him after five years?

The phone rang; he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. The familiar voice of Rea answered.

"What was that dragon thing you said? It made my daddy freak out for a few moments." she asked.

"It was a small joke, and I am a friend of his from school." he explained.

"Well, daddy didn't like it, and he started throwing things. And now he's sulking. Wanna talk to him?" she asked. He sighed.

"Sure." he answered. He heard her yell for Harry, heard him pick up the phone, then slammed the receiver down, and hung up. He just couldn't do this...not yet.

Rea snuck downstairs; she wanted to know what made her daddy act so upset. She also wanted to know why that man had said what he had said...so she went into the dining room and hooked the phone back into the wall and the base, and hit the redial button. The phone rang twice before the voice that had called her earlier answered.

"Hello?" Draco asked.

"What was that dragon thing you said? It made my daddy freak out for a few moments." she asked.

"It was a small joke, and I am a friend of his from school." he explained.

"Well, daddy didn't like it, and he started throwing things. And now he's sulking. Wanna talk to him?" she asked. He sighed.

"Sure." he answered.

"Daddy! Phone for you!" she yelled. She heard the other end click as Harry picked up the phone, and she hung up.

Veronica was sulking at the local hip club. She was drinking a Skyy Vodka; a young girl with red hair came in the door, 'She is definitely in the lower class.' Veronica thought. She watched as the red-head sidled up to the bar; she had a nurse's uniform on. Veronica thought she looked horrid. She quickly ordered a gin and tonic for herself, on the rocks, with a pink straw, smirking and watching the exhausted looking girl. She watched as she ordered a strong martini and drank it in one gulp; Veronica almost gaped at this but she kept her cool. Then the red-head noticed her and grimaced, then threw back another drink. Finally, Veronica spoke.

"What's your name and what are you doing in a place like this? Isn't this a bit above you?" she asked.

"Name's Ginny, and no I don't think this place is above me. Not at all." she answered, and for the next four hours the two girls ordered drinks for themselves and each other in total silence.

He sighed; there was no one on the other end. Harry put the phone back down and continued to wallow in self-pity. He cried a bit, and then his thoughts went back to the night that had brought his happiness to its knees. To take it all back, to go back and change it...he had his reasons for everything, but still nothing could make rhyme or reason of that night.

(Flashback)

Draco had come home that night and apologized, and so did he. They sat in front of the fire; it was a night full of "dreams". Late into the night they talked.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Hmmmm?" came the sleepy answer.

"Where were you the other night?" asked the blonde. "Come on, tell me. Please." begged Draco.

"Well, where were you? We had a date, if you recall. You never turned up. Where did you go? Were you stoned again?" the dark-haired boy replied, now fully awake.

"No. I thought that was for last night." Draco answered, slightly agitated.

"Then where were you?" he sighed. The phone rang sharply. Grumbling, Draco answered it.

"What do you want?" he barked into the receiver. Harry had turned over and feigned sleep, but he heard every word.

"He's asleep now. I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave things the way they were with him. You know that. No, of course not! I love you!" Draco went on. This sickened Harry to the core. What the hell was going on?

(End Flashback)

Draco couldn't believe he had gone through all that trouble for nothing. He had wanted to call Harry, and he had, but when it came down to it, Draco knew he couldn't face him yet. He was angry at himself, for his apparent weakness where Harry was concerned.

The ballet recital. Harry's daughter was the lead role; he would confront him then. He told himself that he would find the courage by then. Doubtless, Harry would hate him, but still he felt oddly compelled to speak to the one he had broken up with five years before. He knew that, if he didn't, he would go insane.

Up in the living room, he found a note that Veronica had left, telling him that she had "gone out". He sighed; she was out getting drunk again.

"Oh, well. At least I don't have to hear her whine and beg me for jewelry and clothes when she's passed out." he said to himself, smiling lightly.

His life was boring, really. He didn't have to work, seeing as how he had inherited his family's fortune five years ago, when his parents had been killed by Aurors after Voldemort's fall. He had enough money to live in luxury for a lifetime.

"Whoever said 'Money doesn't buy happiness' was absolutely correct. I never thought i'd say that, but it's true." he sighed, sitting down in his favorite armchair and sulking. He was getting rather good at sulking lately. It was amusing, he thought. He hadn't sulked in five years. How coincidental that he should start again now.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but it seemed like an eternity to him. It hit him; he was alone. Sure, he had his wife, but they hated each other. He had no children. A horrible, unknown feeling washed over him for the first time in his life. Draco Malfoy knew loneliness. And, he decided, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Looking at the clock, he realized just how late it was, and that Veronica still wasn't home. He grimly wondered how many other men she was cheating on him with. He didn't care, really, he just knew she was. He was the richest man in Britain! He should be happy! However, it seemed Satan was having fun ruining his life. He drank a cup of hot chocolate, sitting in front of the fireplace, which was lit by orange and yellow flames. Suddenly he remembered the significance of this and froze.

Harry had loved to sit by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate. Harry had loved a great many things. And Harry had loved him. Draco Malfoy. He knew now how stupid it had been to break up with him.

But, even if Harry Potter had loved him, he had also hurt him. More than Draco could bear to be hurt. He had never expected Harry to betray him. Never thought they'd be alone.

But they were. Well, at least Draco was. Harry loved his daughter. Draco had no one.

He had called that night. Blaise Zabini. He had called, and Draco, being the fool, had told him that Harry was asleep(which Draco thought was true), and they talked. And Draco had told him that he loved him. Harry had heard all of this, and it had been the end of their relationship. Draco had found this slightly unfair, as Harry had been screwing around with Seamus Finnigan for quite some time and Draco had tried to ignore it. Harry had even known that Draco knew. And yet, that didn't stop him. Draco couldn't understand what had gone wrong with them, he just knew that breaking up with him had been the most painful thing he had ever had to do. And yes, Draco had broken up with Harry.

Harry had screamed at him, telling him off for cheating on him. Draco brought up the point that Harry had cheated on him as well, and it was only fair if the both of them were equal in this.

"So it' s revenge then, is it? Can't stand the thought that for once, you might lose, Draco? That maybe the world doesn't revolve around you?" Harry had said, and Draco still remembered the cold in his voice.

"You think I don't know that, Harry? After all, you're the one who taught me that I'm not the most important person in the world. I did, however, think I was the most important person to you. Until I found out about you and Finnigan. You expected me to just sit there and let things go on? No. I wouldn't do that. I had to make you hurt as much as you hurt me. And it seems to me like it' s working. Now you know how it feels. Tell me how this feels, Harry. I hate you, and I never want to see your face again. This is it. I can't take it anymore, and since neither of us are going to stop this, well, there really isn't anything else I can do. So goodbye, Harry. Don't try to contact me. You won't be able to find me." Draco had said, storming out of the room and out the door, apparating once he had gotten outside. That had been the last time they had saw each other.

Harry got into his car and drove all night. That was all he could think to do; as soon as Ginny got home, he got into his car, slammed the door shut, and turned the radio on. He didn't care what music was on, but it just happened to be 'I Drove All Night' by Celine Dion. He didn't care as long as he got away from it all. The drive calmed him a bit, but by the time this happened he was completely lost. He saw a sign saying 'London: 167 miles'.

'Damn,' he thought. 'I won't get back til late; tomorrow at the least.' So at the first hotel he came to, he stopped and checked in. It was an upper class hotel, after he got his rather nice suite he just fell onto the bed and reflected.

'Come to think of it....Ginny was a bit off...' he thought, but then again he knew he had left so fast that it was too late to call. So, he just fell asleep. He woke to the sound of music; he had no clue where he was. Then it hit him.

"Wow. The last time I was in a hotel like this was so long ago..." he sighed, still half-asleep. He had dreamt something, but as he tried to remember it, it slipped away. He laid his head back on the fluffy pillows, and after a bit he went down to partake in the complimentary continental breakfast. He had a poppy seed muffin, some hot tea, and a grapefruit with lots of sugar. He smiled at the significance of this breakfast, but quickly pushed the thought away. He went back upstairs and took a shower, then dressed again, checked out of the hotel, and drove home.

When he got back, Ginny was lying on the couch with an ice pack on her head, a glass of water in her hand, and some Excedrin on the table beside her. The curtains were drawn and she groaned as he shut the door. He shook his head and went to check on Rea. When he found that she was okay, he went back down to Ginny and sat on the edge of the couch. She groaned again.

"Remind me never to do that again." she said.

"Do what?" Harry asked. He knew something had been off with her. She answered after a minute.

"Go and get myself smashed while I was on call. I've been suspended for a week." she said, quiet.

"What did you do?" he inquired again.

"I got drunk." she answered.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?" he almost yelled. She flinched.

"Ugh. Don't do that. Yes, Harry, I did get drunk. Nothing happened to Rea, don't worry." she said, she said, hoping this would calm him down. However, it had the opposite effect. Harry was livid.

"How could I have been such a fool as to trust you with my child? You go and get yourself drunk, which I could have forgiven. But ON CALL? Then you come home, I tell you I'm going for a drive, and you say it's fine! What if something had happened to Rea?" he shouted this time. A timid voice broke out into the searing silence.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked, quiet. Harry sighed.

"No, Rea, we aren't fighting. Hey, how about we go upstairs, I'll get you dressed, and we go somewhere?" he asked. He packed for the both of them, then got Rea dressed, put her in the car, and drove to a nice hotel. A very familiar hotel. When he checked in, the receptionist looked shocked to see him. Rea was happy because the hotel had a very nice pool and kiddy place, everything was nice. She skipped and did a few turns, smiling. He, in turn, smiled too and changed into his swim trunks, taking Rea down to the pool so she could swim. That was her second favorite thing to do besides dance: swimming. She was very good at it. He watched as she splashed around in a shallow end. This is what it should have been like. It was missing only one thing. One more thing and it would all have been perfect.

Draco remembered back when he and Harry had first moved in together, how the two of them would stay up all night, just talking, laughing. He remembered how much he had depended on Harry to make up for the emptiness that filled his heart. The emptiness had always been there, since he had been an invisible child, more or less. Neither his mother or father acknowledged him in any way, unless it was to scorn him, and looking back he realized that he had looked to Harry for healing. With time he had learned to laugh, to love, and to live life with some kind of meaning. He had once had everything.

It was taken from him in the space of a few moments. All the peace, happiness, tranquility...all shattered. Gone, like shadows in the night. And he was empty again, and had been ever since that day. He doubted he would ever feel pleasant again.

It didn't seem to Draco like it had been five years since they had broken up. It seemed, to him, an eternity. First, after he had left Harry, had come the shock and realization of what he had done. Then came anger and resentment towards himself and Harry. Himself for not being faithful to Harry, and to Harry for being so hateful to him. After all, it wasn't as if Harry didn't have other "acquaintances". Oh, yes. He had fooled around with Seamus Finnigan since their seventh year. He knew of two others. Neville Longbottom, on occasion(which had always thoroughly disgusted Draco). and Ron Weasley. He chuckled to himself. He had promised Ron that Hermione would never hear what had happened from him. Ron loved her, he really did. But Ron also loved...other things. Harry being one.

He wondered how Hermione was doing. He hadn't spoken to her in more than a year, and she had kept inquiring about Harry, and whether the two of them had seen each other again yet. He had told her no and that he had no intention to see the whiny little git ever again, and as he said it he had wanted to burst out into tears. He knew there would be consequences when Harry found out about himself and Blaise, but...he had never expected them to break up. And the part that Draco hated, the part that made Draco sick, was that he had been the one to end it.

He closed these thoughts out of his mind. They troubled him and nearly brought him to tears again, after five years of forgetting. But then again, he thought to himself, he had never really forgotten. Just hidden them deep down, where he had willed them to the back of his mind, to the darkest depths, so that the hurt and guilt would go away. It never had. It ate, even now, at his soul.

They ended up not shopping, but they ate at a nice restaurant and took a walk by the Thames. It was a quiet evening and the moon was full, and the stars shone brightly. They could see them through the city lights. Harry's thoughts strayed to that final year.

(Flashback)

Harry and Draco made an odd couple, everyone knew that. But they lost the heart to tell them it wouldn't last when they saw the two of them together. Hermione watched them from the Quidditch stands as they played against each other for their final school match. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin yet again, just as it had always been. If there was one thing you could count on, it would be that. Even after everything that had gone on...all the death, these two were still rivals as well as something more. To Hermione, it was astounding.

Harry's hand closed around the Snitch; he had won the Quidditch Cup once again. He had only a second to react before something hit him and sent him plummeting to the grass below. Draco hit beside him.

"Damn it, Harry, you stopped too fast." Draco said, standing. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him up.

"You're just using me as an excuse to cover up your horrible reaction time, Draco." he answered. The two shook hands and laughed. Everyone came down to congratulate them, and by the time the crowd thinned, Draco had become quite annoyed.

"You get all the attention yet again. Wasn't killing Voldemort enough?" he said, serious.

"You know I won't talk about that. Just drop it." Harry answered. The two headed up to the Great Hall for dinner.

(End Flashback)

Harry snapped out of it as he saw his daughter balancing on a cement barricade right next to the water. He nearly had a heart attack. He grabbed her off and sat her down and glared at her, but that had no effect. She continued skipping and singing some nonsense song. He shook his head and followed her. They walked in the direction of Vauxhall Bridge, and they came upon a street artist. He was playing the violin. She started dancing in circles and then Harry threw a few coins in and lead her away. They got to this bridge and sat on a nearby bench. Rea snuggled up to him and he dropped a quick kiss on her head, staring across the river water into space. The night was crisp with the hint of winter in the breeze. He liked the quiet, the seclusion.

After an hour, he raised himself from his stupor, woke Rea from her cat nap, and they headed home. All of a sudden, Rea piped up, "Can I have a dog?"

"What, hun?"

"Can-we-get-a-doggie?" she repeated, saying each syllable slowly. He glared at her.

"What kind of dog did you have in mind?" he asked, still preturbed that his daughter had back-talked him.

"Either a working dog or a terrier." she replied. Rea loved to watch dog shows.

"I doubt that mommy would like a big dog." he said. She seemed to think for a moment.

"How 'bout a kerry blue terrier?" she said, finally.

"How about a mutt, hun?" he replied, almost begging.

"Nope." she answered. She crossed her arms over her chest and had the nerve to arch her eyebrow at him. He knew that look all too well, and he knew any further attempts would not succeed, so he just sighed and they walked the rest of the way home without incident.

When they got home, he put Rea in the bath filled with her favorite blueberry bubbles and rubber ducky. She splished and splashed, and finally he got her out and ready for bed.

"Tell me a story, daddy." she pleaded.

"Okay." he sighed.

"Once upon a time, a young boy around seventeen was going to a really nice school, and this boy's name was Jay. He was really popular, but he didn't want to be, and so he became friends with his childhood rival. After that, they sort of fell in love. Well, at least Jay was in love: the head-over-heels kind. They got married and lived happily." he finished.

"Daddy, that's not much of a story."

"Well, it will have to do for now." He kissed her good-night and then went to bed himself. He dreamed of the real fairy tale.

(Flashback-Dream)

It was the final week of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The wizarding world was in disarray from the repeated attacks by Voldemort. It had been a year full of worry and secrecy, things had been more restricted. But, all in all, Harry found one thing that had stayed the same. Draco Malfoy, his rival since his first year. He was still the same spoiled rich brat he had always been, with the exception that he had threatened to kill Harry instead of just being cruel. Yet Harry found comfort that some things would never change.

Then, the next day, an owl arrived for Draco at breakfast. He opened it, read it, and went, if possible, more pale than Harry had ever saw him. He stood and stormed from the hall, and Harry, curious, followed him. He wondered what could upset Malfoy so much; he had never seen him so shaken.

He found him in the dungeons, heading toward Professor Snape's office. "Hey, Malfoy." he called, from the other end of the corridor. Draco stopped and turned to him with malice.

"What do you want, Potter? Looking for a fight?" he spat, his words like poison as they left his mouth. Harry was stunned by his hatred. Harry walked until they were about three feet apart, then crossed his arms over his chest and looked him straight in the eye.

"What's got you so bothered, Malfoy? Something in that letter?" he asked, mockingly. He had only ever saved this tone of voice for him.

"Fuck off, Potter. Now is not a good time." Draco said, a threatening tone in his voice.

"It's always a good time to pick a fight with you." Harry retorted.

"No," Draco seethed. "No, it's not. Get out of my face, Potter, or you'll regret it!" he practically yelled. Harry was shocked by his attitude.

Without a word, Harry snatched the parchment from Draco's hand. He backed away quickly then tried to read it, but Draco punched him in the face.

"Give that back, Potter! It's none of your business!" he said, hatred evident in his tone.

"I want to know what's bothered you so much, Malfoy! Now be a good little pureblood, and back off!" Harry answered. Amazingly, Draco did as he was told. He arched an eyebrow at Harry, crossed his arms, and leaned coolly against the stone wall. "That's better," said Harry, resuming to the letter.

Draco watched his eyes grow wide and his face white. Harry looked as though he were in shock. Draco waited for a word, just so he could find an excuse to hurt Harry. But when Harry finally spoke, the words weren't hateful. "But...but I just saw him! Two days ago! he was fine--" he began.

"He's not fine, Potter! He's dead, Voldemort killed him! His own Death Eater!" Draco yelled.

Harry was angrier than he had ever been in his life, yet he didn't know why. What did he care if Lucius Malfoy was dead? He had made Harry's life a living hell! This didn't make sense! He looked over at Draco, who was trembling. In fear or supressed rage, Harry couldn't tell.

"You all right, Malfoy?" Harry asked, in a non-caring tone. Even though, for some reason, he did care. Draco didn't answer, he just slumped down against the wall and stared ahead of him, his eyes empty and seeing things far away.

For once in his life, Harry actually felt sorry for Draco Malfoy. He refused to show it, though, and stood there, silent, instead.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything, Potter?" Draco asked, finally. Harry sighed.

"What do you want me to say? I never had a father. I don't know what that feels like. Voldemort killed mine, too, remember?" Harry said, dangerously quiet. Draco nodded numbly.

"I know that..." he trailed off.

"Then why do you expect me to understand? Both of my parents died before I can even remember!" Harry replied, slightly bothered.

"I said I know that! Are you deaf, Potter?!" Draco cried. Harry jumped in shock. He sighed.

"Calm down, Draco. I'm not trying to fight with you." he said.

"I thought any time was a good time to pick a fight with Draco Malfoy?" Draco said, quiet.

"Well, not now. You just lost your father, no matter how much of a bastard he was. And I know it hurts to lose someone." Harry said, sitting down across from Draco and staring directly into his face.

"I don't want your pity." Draco said.

"It's not pity. I never pity anyone." Harry answered.

"Sirius Black."

"What?"

"Sirius Black. That's who hurt you when they died, right?" Draco asked, serious. Harry nodded.

"Father was ecstatic about it. They always hated each other. He practically threw a party." he sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I bet. Death Eater field day, I suppose." Harry laughed quietly to himself.

"And you'd know?" Draco retorted.

"Death Eaters have field days?" Harry said, amused. Draco grinned.

"In a sense. Father always made me watch." he said.

I don't think I want to know." Harry decided.

"So," Draco said, trying to change the subject. "Why'd you care so much about what I got in the mail?

"Oh, I just saw you storm out and I was curious." Harry lied. Draco eyed him strangely.

"Oh, really? How'd you even see me leave?" Harry blushed.

"I watched you." he said.

"Watched me? Potter, are you stalking me?" Draco laughed, amused. Harry went bright red. "No! No- I was just looking over for a moment." he said.

"What timing." said Draco, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry replied. Draco shrugged.

"All right," he said, standing up. Harry stood up as well. "See you around, Potter." he said, leaning forward. He kissed Harry lightly on the lips and walked off, leaving a bewildered and confused Harry behind him.

The Hogwarts Express awaited them, taking Harry and his friends home from their sixth year of school.

"One more year left," sighed Harry. "One more year, and I'll start my Auror training." As he climbed onto the train, he looked around for any sign of Draco Malfoy, but saw him nowhere. He shrugged and followed Ron onto the train. They made their way back to their usual car, and slid the door open: to find who else but Draco sitting there. Suddenly, Harry remembered that Crabbe and Goyle had left school and become new editions to the Death Eaters.

He looked up at him, glaring. "Get out." he said simply. Ron was furious.

"Get out?! Malfoy, this is the car we've sat in every year! You're the one who should leave!" he said. Draco grinned evilly.

"Well, I'm not going to. Go find your sister and sit with her, Weasel." he sneered.

"Malfoy, can't you be any less of a total prat?" Hermione said, annoyed.

"No, he can't, but that's just Malfoy. His middle name should be prat." Harry grinned, and sat down across from him. Hermione followed, reluctant, and Ron stood by the door glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him, a little surprised.

"And why wouldn't I be, Potter?" he answered, sounding annoyed.

"Well, I was just wondering, what with your dad dying and all. You look like Hell froze over." Harry said.

Draco glared; Ron and Hermione were shocked.

"Lucius is dead?" Hermione asked.

"Serves him right." mumbled Ron.

"I don't want the entire world to know, Potter!" seethed Malfoy.

"Sorry, but they'd have found out eventually. Better now than from the Daily Prophet." he replied.

"How did you know, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Read the letter." he answered.

"What? How did you..."

"I took it from Malfoy and read it. Simple, really." Harry sighed, annoyed. Ron was always slow at these type of things.

"And you let him?" Hermione asked Draco. He sighed.

"No, I didn't. He yelled and ordered me around, and I wanted to get in a fight, so I let him read it. I knew he'd mouth off so I could hit him, but of course he ruined that, too." he said, smug. Harry was holding back laughter. Draco grinned.

"So, Malfoy. What're you planning after next year?" Hermione said, trying to end the awkward silence. He shrugged.

"I'll probably just sit around and look pretty." he said.

"Oh yes, you're so good at that." Ron said, sarcastic.

"Shut it, Ron. Well, I'm going through Auror training. I have to do well in Potions next year." Draco laughed.

"You? Do good in Potions? Potter, Professor Snape loathes you. You won't get an 'Outstanding' in his class." he said.

"Just because I'm not a Slytherin? He won't be allowed to judge me because of my house next year." Harry retorted.

"Whatever you say, Potter." Draco sneered, and turned to stare out the window.

(End Flashback-Dream)

Across town, Draco dreamt as well.

He was walking down a busy street, it was full of people and noise. It was autumn, and by the look of it, nearly Thanksgiving time. He knew this place...he had been here many times before, simply because Veronica loved it. His feet carried himself up the stairs of a large stone building...the ballet recital hall that he owned. His hand opened the door without his permission, and he unwillingly stepped inside. This place was crowded...he heard music down the hall that could only mean one thing: it was the night of the recital.

He continued walking until he reached a large door. This led to the backstage, he knew, and reluctantly he stepped inside. Immediately, his eyes found Rea Potter on the stage. She was hard to miss; she was taller and more pale than all the other girls, and she had the lead role, after all. The instructor saw him; she gave him a scrutinizing look before returning her eyes to the stage. His eyes stayed on Rea, and he walked up as close as he could to the stage without being seen.

His eyes scanned the theater, looking for who he thought was Rea's father. Finally, his eyes fell upon one Harry Potter, sitting front-row center and smiling at his daughter. He looked much the same as Draco remembered, but taller. He remembered that that thing he loved most about Harry was his eyes. He had always loved their color. "Avada Kedavra" green. He had teased Harry endlessly about it. He tried to call to him, but found that no words came. He also realized quickly that no one else could talk, either.

All he could hear was the music. Even if he could talk, the music would have prevented anyone from hearing him, he thought. Looking back at Rea, he watched her dance. He noticed she was graceful, and very pretty. Her eyes were silver grey...just like his. She had her "father's" hair and poise, but her skin was as pale as Draco's. Her hair was rather short, and curly. He smiled softly. He was positive now; Harry had a child...his child. Now all he had to do was figure out how.

He exited the backstage area and went down the hall to the door that led to the seating area of the concert hall. He walked down the aisle to the front row, taking the seat next to Harry with a strange look on his face. Harry's eyes grew wide, as if he were frightened. Draco gestured to Rea on the stage, then back to Harry. He gave him a questioning glance. Slowly, Harry nodded. Draco pointed to himself. Harry nodded once again. Draco grinned, then turned, sat back in the seat, and watched the show.

Back in the Potter household, in the bedroom next to Harry's, Rae herself was dreaming.

(Rea's Dream)

Mr. Malfoy was talking to her daddy. Both of them were sitting on a love seat in front of a rather large fireplace. They seemed to be quite cozy. Suddenly, as though the volume had been turned up, she could hear their conversation.

"Har, love..." Mr. Malfoy was saying. "You can't, and you know it. You heard what the doctor said."

"But Dray...!" Harry pleaded.

"But nothing. I said no, and that's final." said a stern Mr. Malfoy. Harry himself looked as if he was going to cry, and Draco gathered Harry in his arms and whispered, "I'm sorry, love." and Harry started to sob into Draco's shoulder while he whispered sweet nothings in his ear, rubbing circles on his back, and, on intervals, gave him small kisses in his hair and made quieting noises. Finally, Harry's sobs quieted to muffled crying, and stopped.

"I know, love. I know. You know how much I want this too...God, I want this so much! But you heard as well as I did, hun. We will have to find another way. I promise you that, okay?" Draco said, looking straight into Harry's eyes, imploring him to say yes. Slowly, Harry nodded and Draco led him out of the living room. Rea seemed to follow but stopped as the doorbell rang. Draco left Harry in a chair and went to answer the door. It was Hermione. Well, Rea didn't know it was Hermione, but it was. And behind her was a dark, creepy guy.

Hermione rushed across the room and hugged Harry. "I came as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry, Har..." she said, hugging him even more tightly. The creepy guy was talking to Draco, but Rea's attentions turned back to her daddy. She really wasn't comprehending at all. The most she understood was that her daddy and Mr. Malfoy were friends, her daddy was upset, and that there was a creepy guy in the house.

Harry had started to tear up again, and Malfoy drew the attention back on himself by shouting "You bastard!" and punching Snape in the face. Hermione didn't move. "How the hell dare you say that?!" Malfoy was all but yelling. Snape was not smirking now.

"Well, it's true." he retorted.

"Boys!" said Hermione, in a patronizing tone. "This is not the time!" she left Harry and went over to Snape, dragging him over to the side while Draco went back over to Harry and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"What did Snape say?" Harry asked, through broken sobs.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about."

"Come on, Dragon." Draco just shook his head. Then, all of a sudden, a sharp crack was heard., Harry and Draco turned in the direction of the noise and saw Snape holding his cheek and staring at Hermione in complete shock. Hermione, on the other hand, was furious. Her eyes were blazing. She looked downright scary. She literally threw the creepy guy out. She turned back to Harry, and the fire in her eyes softened. She went back to the boys and Draco nodded.

"I see you agree with me." he said.

"Yep." she chirped. "We will find a way. I swear to you. I know how much this means to you." she said to Harry.

"Thanks, but what was up with Snape?" he inquired, grateful.

"Har-" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.

"Listen, I'm not dainty. Just please, tell me what got you two so upset." he pleaded.

"Well, alright..." Draco began.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(End Rea's Dream)

Rea woke with a start. The moment she opened her eyes, the dream and all memory of it fled, only to return many, many years later.

And here's our review responses! Thanks to all who reviewed our first chapter, and so sorry for the long wait!

**h()**

love your story! update soon!

**Lady Shaylee:** _thanks for loving this story I hope this is soon enough thanks for reviewing _

**Shea:** _Glad you like the story...we thought it was rather strange at first! Actually, we were debating about posting it. Like I said, so incredibly sorry about the long time between updates. I lost my internet in April, and I don't have any clue when I'll be getting it back. In fact, this chapter and the third one have both been done for quite some time, we just haven't been able to get them posted due to lack of internet access. Shaylee can only access every two weeks, as well. So...we'll try, really, we will!_

**malfoysnogger()**

Your story is really cute! I am enjoying it so far. I can't believe

that Draco broke up with Harry over one tiny kiss and is still troubled by

it five years later. He obviously never got over it, and neither did

Harry! I am really hoping that you can find some way to bring them back

together. Neither seem very happy with their wives either!

Update soon please! This is so interesting!

**Lady Shaylee:** _our longest review yet thank you for reviewing and yea this fic is sorta cute and the kiss isn't the whole reason they break up as you will see yea the wives also not happy people and we will bring them back together maybe its all up the REAL ELVISH COIN of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM glad you find it interesting I hope this is a quick update for ya_

**Shea:** _Oh, there is much more to their breakup than just the kiss. They were so close they would never break up over that. Maybe this chapter will clear things up for you, just a bit? No, neither have gotten over it, not yet. We will try to bring them back together, mainly because we're suckers for happy endings, but who knows? Certainly not us. Their wives...well, they're both a bit strange. There's a bit of an insight to this in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Furies **

Wow, coll story. Please update soon. thanks-deanne

**Lady Shaylee:** _thanks for reviewing I hope this is soon enough and welcome I hope we brought some entertainment into your life_

**Shea:** _Glad you liked it! So sorry for the long update period. I hope so. We thoroughly enjoy writing this fic, we hope you enjoy reading it!_

**daellyra **

Not bad! I like it a lot, but get to the slash fast!

**Lady Shaylee: **_Not bad??? Not bad???? bursts into tears its my first slash fic so I'm testing the waters I'm not sure I can dive right in sooo sorry thanks for reviewing we will get to the slash when we are ready bursts into tears again_

**Shea:** _Don't get mad at Shaylee...she's very emotional. She has extremely high standards. Not bad is alright. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, that's why this is so fun to do! I love to see what you guys think! The slash will come, but we can't rush into it. Keep in mind: A lot has happened between Harry and Draco. They can't just see each other and fall in love all over again at first sight. There has to be a story behind this. We hope you keep reading! _

**Blue-Punke-Munke **

Very good story,Cant wait to read more

**Lady Shaylee:** _thanks for reviewing and thanks for the complement_

**Shea:** _Thanks! Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment!_

**Starryeye1024()**

I loved this story. It was Great! Please update it soon. don't make me

have to wait. Once again it was great. UPDATE

**Lady Shaylee: **_OMG our first reviewer faints and okay okay we are updating happy thank you so much for reviewing I think I you j/k thank you thank you thank you_

**Shea: **_Congratulations! Our first reviewer! I feel so loved. We got a lot of reviews for this...we had a bad feeling that we weren't going to get any reviews, either that or they would all be flames. And we got lots of reviews, and all encouraging. Thank you so much! Hope you keep reading, and keep enjoying this. _

**Juju-jula **

That was a great first chapter! I can't wait to read more.

**Lady Shaylee:** _thank you for thinking its great and I hope you enjoy this chappy and thanks for reviewing_

**Shea:** _Thanks for the review! Glad you loved it. Here's more for you!_


	3. Reconcile

Summary: Harry is 23. He has a five year old daughter, Rea. He's married to Ginny Weasley. They live a muggle life. Everything is perfect, right? Wrong. When a face from his past shows up, what hidden truths will be revealed? And does he have any regrets?DM/HPmpreg

Warning: This fic contains slash pairings. Male/male relationships. And, also, mpreg. Don't like, don't read. If you don't mind this, read on. There's a warning on the summary of this fic, why would you even click on it if you don't like either of these two things?

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did, I would place dibs on Draco Malfoy. I know, I know: Who wouldn't? LOL. All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Veronica Malfoy and Rea Potter. They're ours. Don't steal em, please. We love em too much.

Also, on a side note...Ginny uses a bit of rude language toward homosexuals in this chapter. We don't support this, in fact we think it horrible to call them such things. Just to let you know I, Lady Shea, am an avid supporter of Gay Rights So please, don't take offense to this and think that I have something against homosexuals. If I did, why would I be co-writing this story?

**__**

**_A Harry Potter Soap Opera_**

**_By: Faeries of Eternal Darkness_**

Harry seemed to wake up out of a deep sleep at the exact same time as his daughter. He looked at the clock and quickly sprang out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to take a shower. He finished up in a matter of minutes and quickly shaved and clothed himself, getting Rea ready for school as well. He went downstairs and grabbed them both some cereal, going back upstairs, where he found Rea watching Sesame Street religiously.

Once that was over, Harry ushered her out the door and got her to school, and went to work.

When he got there, he took his normal shot of vodka and started his shift. At about noon, a large group of people came in, and because a waiter decided to get sick, Harry was also a waiter for the day. He had to wait on this large party, so he went over to take their drink orders. What would you like to drink today? he asked, staring at the pad and not them.. All of a sudden, the chatty group went dead silent, and then someone, a woman, screamed.

OH MY GOD Harry went death white, for he knew that voice all too well. He carefully looked up and saw a table full of people staring at him.

The downside: he knew them all

One word was running through his head: FUCK. Excuse me. he said, and ran back to the bar. He almost yelled at Marie. I cannot, no way in hell, can I take that table. he said.

Too bad, you are. replied Marie. He sighed, knowing there was no way he could disobey Marie without getting fired. He wished this was all a dream. 'Yeah, that's it. This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up soon.' he told himself. He even pinched his arm just to make sure it was a dream. No dice; this was for real. He took a long swig of some random alcoholic drink. He sighed. He likened this to him jumping into a tank full of sharks, man-o-war's, pirahnas, crocodiles, and alligators. He plunged in.

He returned to the table, the people occupying it just seeming to get over their shock. They hadn't seen or spoken to Harry for five years. The second he got back to the table he was attacked.

Where the hell were you?

You're working.

What the hell are you doing here? he was physically pulled down into a chair, and they circled like vultures. He looked at Ginny, whom he just noticed was there. She was smiling evilly. Hermione definitely looked the most pissed off, so she went first.

Hi. said Harry weakly.

HI? ? HI??? Is that all you have to say after five fucking years? I was worried sick, and you disappeared Then Ginny came to us and brought us here and you're fine Why aren't you DEAD? she nearly screamed.

Sorry...? Harry offered up.

SORRY??? screamed the entire group. Ron was next.

You missed everything, mate You dropped off the map and all you can say is 'sorry'? Are you mad? Sirius cut in.

We were worried sick, and yet you're here, having a nice comfortable life You missed everything Ron getting married...Hermione getting a divorce...people having kids...all of this You could have at least picked up a damn telephone to tell us where you were Sirius was livid, but it was Harry's turn.

Well, you know, my life hasn't been all roses. Maybe I didn't have time to I have a job and a fuckin' child myself I haven't had time to have a life This is the first time I've even thought of all the Hogwarts crew in five years he vented all his pain and such.

Calm down yelled Ginny.

I will NOT calm down, you hag he retorted, face bright red with anger.

Shut up, and sit down, you fag To hell with you if I'm a hag, you-- she began, but he cut her off.

Oh, hell no, bitch You soo didn't just say that You know for a fact that you're only in my life because of Rea, and it's not like you're even there, because you work so much I think it would have been better if you hadn't even married me Rea would have been better off by far if you had never been in the picture Yeah, I thought Rea would have been better off with a mother figure, but you weren't around, and you are hardly mother material Harry screamed, anger and emotion that had been building up for five years letting loose all at once on the rather suprised Weasley.

Ginny had the nerve to look outraged. She started to speak again, but yet again, Harry cut her off. Don't say a word. I know, you loved her like she was your own, yada yada yada Well, she's not yours I think I may have been possessed, to marry you he spat.

HARRY JAMES POTTER Hermione thundered. Big mistake; Harry rounded on her next.

And don't you start I was by myself, it seems you made such a search to find me You were in so much distress that you started families and went on with your lives Evidentally, I'm not a big loss to you I mean, most of you have kids, or are married Then you know what it's like. You never let me breathe my own air he yelled. Then he rounded back to Ginny. He was absolutely seething.

And YOU....you treated me as if I were glass You mothered me Yeah, maybe I am what I am, but at least I'm not bitter. I'm deliriously happy The love of my life walked out of my life five fucking years ago and you just act as if I'm not that You're never comfortable around me, and you hated him And yet you're able to be comfortable around his child Yes, I said HIS CHILD You skirt around the subject, treat her as if she is yours, refusing to say a word about him I don't want her to grow up ignorant of him, and I still love him There, I said it I'm still head-over-heels, completely, utterly, totally in love with him, and you don't want to admit it to yourself that you're a dried up, cynical, bitter hag At least I have loved and indulged in it You have never let yourself love, and you can see the proof You ratted me out to them Maybe, just maybe, I never wanted to be a part of that world That world lost me the only thing I had ever held dear to me. Ginny was crying now. It's over, Ginny Don't come back home. he said. He stood up and left, throwing a punch at Ginny as he left.

He left a shocked set of people and a sobbing Ginny. He got into his car and slammed to door, taking a deep breath. He hit the gas, and drove.

He ended up at a bed and breakfast just outside of London and checked into a room. He sighed. He remembered the room....he remembered that night.

Back at the bar, the group couldn't believe what had just happened. Ginny's face was starting to bruise; Justin Finch-Fletchley was consoling her. She was still sobbing. Everyone else was in utter shock.

"You really shouldn't have been harsh to him, Padfoot." Lupin sighed. He was aging, but still young enough to fool some people.

"The boys been gone for five years! What did you expect me to do?!" he cried. Hermione was fuming.

"Why didn't you tell us, Ginny?" she demanded. Ginny sniffed.

"Harry told me not to...I knew, all that time, that I was just a cover-up. But...I really didn't care. I've crushed on him ever since first year, it was like a dream come true. I never should have done it..." she sobbed.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll make sure Harry pays for using you like he did. He had no right..." Ron vowed. Cho sighed.

"I say he had a good reason for doing what he did. He only wanted a mother for his daughter, and Ginny knew that. She's as much to blame for this as he is." she said, quiet. They all stared at her. Neville nodded.

"Harry wouldn't do something like that without a good reason. I think everyone here knows that. Ginny...you had no right to call him...what you did." he said, nervous.

"I was angry...oh, damn it! I'll probably never see Rea again...I have no parental rights over her." she sobbed.

"Does Draco even know?" Seamus questioned. Ginny shook her head.

"They haven't spoken or saw each other in five years...Harry didn't speak for nearly a week, I remember. I tried to talk to him...but he always seemed somewhere else. Then Draco didn't even bother to call...it really seems like he doesn't care. I met his wife, she's a total bimbo. I can see why he'd like her, she's pretty, but-" she began.

"They don't even sleep in the same room most of the time! Draco is gay, he'd never even think about her!" Blaise interrupted. They all stared.

"We know he's gay, Blaise. You're about six years late." Seamus said, annoyed.

"And you're one to talk? You and Harry had a nice little fling, if I remember right." Blaise retorted. Seamus went red.

"I heard that's part of the reason they broke up." he added.

"Oh, and like you weren't? You and Malfoy were shagging the whole time they were together!" Seamus yelled.

"That's different! I'd tell you, but...Draco would kill me! If you want to know, go ask him...I've got no right to explain it." Blaise replied. Ginny stood.

"I don't care about Harry and his damn obsession with Malfoy! I just want MY daughter in the hands of a good influence. And that's not Harry." she said, stomping out. Fred and George stared.

"Harry had a daughter?" they said, in unison. The reality was finally sinking in. Hermione sighed.

"He always did want a baby...but finally he said he'd given up. I guess not." she said, quiet.

"Harry...and Draco?" Ernie McMillan cried. Ron nodded.

"Obviously...though how it happened is a mystery." he said.

Ginny dialed the number, in a phone booth a block away. He had given it to her five years ago, but she had never called. The phone rang, and a cheery voice picked it up. "Malfoy Manor! Who's calling?" Veronica asked.

"It's Ginny. Can you get Draco on here for me?" she replied.

"Just a sec." Veronica was heard yelling to Draco, and Ginny heard them fight.

"I told you...no answering the phone. You ruined everything the last time you did!" Draco said, serious.

"Sorry, hunny. Here, it 's that Ginny girl." Veronica said, obviously hurt.

"Hello?" Draco said, quiet again.

"It's me, Ginny." she answered.

"Well, now's a fine time to call. Five years? I didn't give you my number to put away until you need money, you know." he said, annoyed.

"Sod off, Malfoy. This is important." She snapped.

"Oh, really?" he answered, slightly interested.

"Would this have anything to do with MY daughter and a fight with Potter?" he said , amused. She gasped.

"How did...how did you know?" she asked.

"Figured it out. Now tell me this urgent scheme of yours." he laughed.

"I never even wanted to call, but this is urgent. Malfoy, I need you to pick Rea up from kindergarten and take her to your house. I'll come pick her up when I can. Please?" she begged. He sighed.

"Veronica hates children, I'll have to send her off somewhere. But alright. This better not get me in trouble, though. Later, Weasley." he said, hanging up. Ginny, grinning, walked back into the bar.

Draco pulled into the kindergarten once again, going in and telling the teacher that he was there to pick up Rea for her mother. He even showed her a note he'd forged. "Alright, then. Rea, Mr. Malfoy is to pick you up. Get your things." she said. Rea smiled, grabbing her jacket and backpack and returning to Draco. He picked her up; she was very light, and when they got to the car, he put on her seatbelt. He warned her.

"Don't squirm around. I don't have a carseat, so just keep that on." he said. She nodded, beaming. She felt grown-up.

"Why did mommy ask for you to pick me up? What about daddy?" she asked.

"Your father is busy, he can't pick you up. So your mum called me. We're going to my house, alright?" he said. She nodded.

Harry, fuming, drove to pick up Rea. When he got there, he noticed that she wasn't wating for him like usual, and he got worried. What if Ginny had come? He stepped out of the car and found Rea's teacher. "Where's Rea?" he asked. She frowned.

"Your wife called Mr. Malfoy and told him to pick her up. She's been gone about a half-hour." she answered. Harry's face went ghost-white.

"Fuck!" he cried, running back to the car and speeding off. He drove down the highway, a nervous wreck. How dare Ginny let Draco take his daughter? He would put a stop to this. As he pulled into Malfoy Manor's long driveway, he wondered vaguely what Draco would say. He got out and rang the doorbell, looking around. This place was beautiful...

Finally, Draco answered. His eyes grew wide when he saw Harry. "Where is my daughter, Draco?!" Harry demanded, threatening. Draco turned, revealing a laughing Rea watching television. He walked outside and shut the door.

"She's my daughter, too." he said, sitting down on the steps. Harry glared at him.

"If you cared, you'd have helped me raise her." he said.

"I didn't know! You never told me!" Draco replied, furious.

"Oh, yes I did! I sent you letters. You never replied. Ever!" Harry yelled.

"Letters? I never got a single letter from you! Not one!" Draco answered. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Oh really? Not one letter got here?" he questioned. Draco nodded.

"None. I waited and waited, too." he said. Harry laughed coldly.

"Whatever, Draco. You never cared, you never will. Now give me back my daughter!" Harry practically yelled. Draco opened the door.

"Rea, your father's here." he said. Rea jumped up and gave Harry a hug, grinning.

"Time to go, sweetheart." Harry said. She looked sad.

"Can't I stay? Please, daddy?" she begged, teary-eyed. He sighed.

"Fine, stay." he said. He glared at Malfoy. "She better be here when I come tomorrow. Don't give her to Ginny." he threatened. Draco nodded.

Ginny drove toward Draco's house, humming along with the song on the radio. 'Rea may not be my blood daughter,' she thought, 'but I am her mother, the only one she's ever had. And she'll stay with me. Harry doesn't deserve her'. She pulled up in the driveway and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. No answer. She rang again; footsteps in the hall. A tired-looking Draco answered, looking quite annoyed. When he saw Ginny, he rolled his eyes.

"What do _you _want at this ungodly hour? It's seven in the morning." he drawled, half-asleep. She glared at him.

"I want my daughter. Now, Malfoy." she said, simply. He thought a moment.

"_Your _daughter? As I recall, she's Harry's, not yours. Anyway, Harry came yesterday and picked her up...I wouldn't keep him from _his _daughter." he said, sleepy. She went white.

"What?!?!?!?!?" she yelled, angry.

"Do I need to spell it out, Weasley? I-gave-her-back-to-HARRY-JAMES-POTTER! Geez, woman." he said, quite annoyed by now. Ginny slapped him across the face, and drew back, stunned. He glared at her.

"Get off my property, Weasley! And get over yourself!" he yelled.

"I despise you, Malfoy." she snarled, and drove off. He slammed the door and went into the living room, where Rea slept on the couch.

"No way will I let Ginny have you back. You're either staying with me or Harry, not some insane Weasel." he whispered, shaking his head.

Harry didn't trust Draco, but he hoped that Ginny hadn't taken Rea. He stood now ringing the doorbell at three in the afternoon, and Draco answered, a cold look on his face. "Where's Rea?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"I gave her to Ginny. More like the woman ripped her away." he said, carelessly. Harry's face went red.

"What did I tell you, Draco? Why did you give our daughter to her?" he cried.

"I told you, the woman literally ripped her out of my arms and took off." he replied, seemingly unbothered by this. Harry was furious.

"I trusted you, Draco! You said you'd keep her until I got here!" he yelled.

"We're still on a first name basis? I didn't think we were. After all...I am a lying, cheating bastard, am I not? You said it yourself." he replied, cooly.

"Look, Draco. I really couldn't care less about us or anything that happened five years ago! I just want my daughter back" Harry cried. Draco wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Rea happened five years ago, Potter. Do you really care about her?" he questioned. Harry held back the urge to punch Draco in the mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you even ask me that?! You have NO RIGHT, Draco Malfoy!" he yelled. Draco remained calm.

"And you have no right to tell me what I have the right to tell you! But you never were one for politeness, Potter." he retorted.

"You know what, MALFOY? You were a bastard when we were dating. You're even more of a bastard now. I don't see how I ever loved you." Harry said.

"That's funny, because neither do I." Draco said, quietly. "You came to get your daughter. She isn't here. So why don't you just leave?" he continued.

"Because I'm not finished yelling at you yet, you git!" Harry answered, eyes blazing. There was a limit to Draco's temper, and Harry had hit the breaking point.

"I'm warning you, Potter...don't push me rightnow. This whole business really shouldn't be happening, and now that it has, I really shouldn't be a part of it. After all, I never helped raise her, did I?" he said, his voice like ice.

"If you didn't want to be a part of it, then why'd you agree to get her for Ginny?" Harry yelled.

"Maybe because I found out I have a daughter and I wanted to know who she was! Wouldn't you do the same thing?" Draco answered. Harry had forgotten how mouthy Draco could be.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I probably would. I think I'm done here. I'd better go and find Ginny." He said, quiet. Draco thought a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Rea, your father's here!" he yelled, through the door. Harry stopped, turning sharply, just as Rea jumped on his back, laughing.

"Daddy, what were you and Mr. Malfoy talking about?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing, really. Are you ready to go home?" he asked. She nodded. Draco watched with a small smile on his face. Harry turned to Draco. "Thanks." he said, and left Draco sitting on his porch, his head in his hands.

He had sent Veronica on a trip to Paris, simply because he was tired of hearing her complain. So now Draco sat in his living room, staring off into space. He had saw the way Harry was with Rea, and how Rea was with him, and for some reason, some part of him wanted that.

He hadn't expected all of this at once. His whole plan had been thrown off, and now he wasn't quite sure what to do. Harry couldn't keep Rea from him, but Draco wanted not just Rea around, but Harry as well. The three of them could have plenty of good times together, he knew. If only Harry would forgive him. Draco had already forgiven Harry, even though he was reluctant to admit it.

He picked up the phone, dialing Hermione's number. "Hello?" her tired voice answered.

"Hey, it's Draco." he replied.

"Oh! Oh, hi Draco! Guess what? We saw Harry yesterday." she said, quickly.

"Oh? Well, I saw Harry today. And his daughter. Ginny is rather angry, I think." Draco replied.

"Well, Rea practically is her daughter, she's been a mother to her for five years while you've been nothing." Hermione reminded him.

"I didn't even know! Harry says he wrote letters, but I never even got one of them. I think Ginny stopped them." Draco said, serious. He heard Ron yell in the background. Hermione sighed.

"I have to go; Ron's needing the phone." she said.

"Oh, that's alright. Hey, Rea has a ballet recital coming up...d'you want to go?" he asked, quickly.

"Sure! Just call me back later and we can discuss it. Bye, Draco." she answered, cheery. 'A little too cheery...' he thought, hanging up. He wondered what Harry would say when Hermione and everyone showed up...he was sure that he wouldn't be happy.

Harry sighed at a red light. He looked over at Rea...she was asleep, with a small smile on her face. 'Damn it,' he thought to himself. 'Why do I have to be so weak? Every time I look at her, I see him coming back to haunt me. I'm not good enough, that's why I stayed away. If Rea ever met them...' He sighed again as the light turned green.

To give this whole thing up, to run away...but he had done enough running. He was tired of fighting. He had been doing it all his life.

When he got home, he put Rea to bed. He went to the bathroom, turning on the tap for the bath tub. He undressed and stepped into the rising, boiling-hot water. He thought 'Why? Do it. Rea doesn't need me.' And slowly the tub filled. When it was full, he turned off the taps and slipped under the water.

He didn't know he had left the front door open, and a young man came in, closing it. He heard running water and smiled. He went in, checked on Rea, and then opened what he assumed was the bathroom, but he hadn't heard a sound from it in a little while. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

First of all, he dragged an unconscious Harry out of the tub, then ran into the next room and grabbed the phone, dialing 911. "This is Draco Malfoy, I need an ambulance at 123 Lupus Street, NOW! I have a drowning victim!" The operator at the other end of the phone said something. "Hell if I know if he's breathing?! Just get over here, now!" He slammed the phone down in it's cradle and rushed back to Harry. He wasn't breathing.

Draco sighed and started to rescusitate him. After about a minute, Harry started to cough up water and, opening his eyes, he started to convulse. In the next moment, the door downstairs was kicked down and the EMT's came in and took over. Draco went up to Rea's room, picked her up, and wrapped her in her blanket, following the EMT's out the door. He asked which hospital they were going to, and then they left.

Draco got Rea's carseat out of Harry's car and put it in his, securing Rea in it and taking off. When he got there, Rea was still asleep. He smiled. Just like Harry...that boy could sleep through the apocolypse, and his guess: she could do the same. He carefully picked her up and went inside, going to the front desk. "Excuse me...a friend of mine came in here a few minutes ago." he said.

"One second," said the receptionist.

Draco growled and said, " Listen to me, lady._ I don't give a damn what you're doing. I don't have a second! _This little girl's father might be dead. So give me the damned information!" he said. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine, sir. What's his name?"

"Harry Potter, he just came in."

"One second..." She typed it in on the computer. "He's in surgery."

"What?!" yelled Draco. "Whatever." and he stalked off through a door and into a quiet waiting room. He put Rea on one of the couches and grabbed a magazine, sitting down in a chair next to Rea.

After an hour, a doctor came in and approached him. "Do you know the young man Harry Potter that came in?" he asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Well then, you know that he almost drowned."

"Yada, yada, yada." interrupted Draco. "Yeah, I know. This girl up at the front desk said something about surgery."

"Well, she's new. No, he was not in surgery, he just had to take some oxygen and such. Would you like to see him?" Draco nodded. "Let me warn you: he is not happy." Draco again nodded, and picked up Rea, following the doctor to Harry's room.

When he walked in, his eyes immediately went to Harry, who sat up on his bed, fuming. Their eyes met, and the doctor nodded. "It he causes any trouble, just come and get me, or a nurse." he said. Draco nodded, and the doctor left the room and closed the door. They stared at each other for a few minutes, then Draco put Rea down in a chair walked up to him.

"So? Don't you have anything to say?" he said, arms crossed over his chest. He looked down at Harry with a piercing stare. Harry looked over at his sleeping daughter.

"I have nothing to say to you. Damn it, Draco, why'd you have to save me?!" Harry cried, his eyes blazing.

"Because, as usual, you have surpassed the limit of stupidity I thought possible for you. You're going to tell me why you did it, and I'm not going to leave until you do." Draco demanded, sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Harry snapped.

"Oh, I think you do. You see, it is always me that has to suffer your utter stupidity. Usually there's a decent reason, but I can't really find one for this particularly stupid occasion." Draco said, annoyed.

"How would you know? It's not like you care, anyway." Harry answered. Draco just stared at him, waiting. "Nobody wants me here...nobody has, not since Voldemort. And I'm sick and tired of running, of trying to be strong when I'm not, and I just can't do it anymore! I lost everything, I have nothing else!" Harry said, angry. Draco sighed.

"Rea." he said, simply.

"She doesn't need me...Ginny can take care of her, or you." Harry answered.

"She loves you! If you weren't here, then that little girl wouldn't ever be the same. She wouldn't understand why all of sudden, you're not here anymore. Get a grip, Potter, and take care of your daughter." Draco said, exasperated. Harry looked troubled.

"You...you don't understand. Five years ago I lost everything that had ever mattered to me. Everything! And at first...I was just confused, and lost, and scared...but then I had Rea to take care of and for awhile I forgot. But now, every time I look at her, I see you, and it hurts! I can't even look at my own daughter!" Harry said, looking over at Rea. Draco was taken aback. So...all this was his fault. Well, he'd just have to do something about that.

"When I look at Rea, I see you. She has your hair, your personality, and your attitude towards life. She is nothing like me." he said.

"She has your skin, your eyes, your laugh." Harry responded.

"She's nothing like me. I'm the biggest prat on this planet. Rea is the exact opposite." Draco said, quiet.

"Yeah, you're a prat. I figured that out for the second time five years ago. I thought...I thought I'd never see you again, and here you are, after all this. Why?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not just going to let you die, Potter. I'm not my father." Draco answered, his tone troubled.

"I know that. You could never be that cruel. But in the end, it didn't matter, because you hurt me all the same." he said.

"I know that, too. You hurt me just as much as I hurt you. But I forgave you. I never understood why, but I did. But you won't forgive me, so our best option is to avoid each other. That's what we've done for the last five years, we can keep doing it, too." he answered, seriously.

"I didn't want to." Harry said, his voice barely audible. Draco was surprised.

"If you didn't want to, then we'd have reconciled a long time ago." he said.

"I would have...but I didn't know what I could say to you that would make you forgive me." Harry whispered.

"You could've said anything and I'd have forgiven you. I married so I could forget you, but I never could." Draco replied. "So...not going to kill yourself, are you?" he continued.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why I did it...I wasn't thinking." he said.

"You rarely do, but usually it's not so bad." Draco said, grinning.

"You're still a smart-mouth, you know that?" Harry laughed.

"You know I could never change." Draco answered.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." they both laughed.

"Rea sleeps like you. She's slept through this entire thing." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you can't usually wake her up unless she wants to wake up." he said. Draco wanted to ask Harry how Rea had come about in the first place, but he didn't want to spoil Harry's mood.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, then Harry spoke up. "I forgive you." he said, quiet. Draco jumped, shocked out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been mad for five years. I'm done, and I forgive you." he repeated.

"Well, that was sudden."

"Rea really likes you, you know." Harry cut in. Draco grinned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" he asked. Harry shrugged. He was shaking a little, Draco noticed, so he took Harry's hands and held them. Harry watched, surprised. "You're always cold. I used to do this all the time, remember?" he asked. He nodded. He freed one of his hands, and pushed a stray lock of Draco's silvery hair back. He couldn't believe it. It was almost like things had gone back to the way they were five years ago, as if nothing had ever happened.

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Draco found that this was oddly comfortable. He finally realized how much he had missed moments with Harry like this. Draco had moved up to sit beside Harry, who lay his head on Draco's shoulder. He let him, quiet. He had one arm around Harry's back, and for awhile they just sat like that.

Harry wanted to reach out, pull Draco to him, and kiss him until he was sure that this wasn't a dream. But he was unsure if Draco would let him, and he didn't want to ruin the moment. Before he could say anything, however, Draco had pulled him close and brought his mouth to Harry's. First, Harry was shocked, but then he deepened the kiss. He had wanted this...this rush, for five years. His hands ran through Draco's silver locks, his heart pounding with joy.

Finally, Draco backed away. But Harry, grinning, pulled him back and kissed him again, and Draco was amused. Obviously, Harry really _had _missed him, because he had never been so aggressive before. He liked this Harry.

Suddenly, the door opened and Rea jumped, waking up. She looked around and saw her dad and Mr. Malfoy, who were hurriedly backing away from each other. "Daddy...?" Rea asked, uncertain. Two doctors and a nurse came in, staring back and forth between Harry and Draco.

"What is going on here?" the doctor said, serious.

"Oh, it was nothing." Draco replied, quickly. Rea began to cry.

"Daddy, why are we here? Why are you in the hospital?" she asked, teary-eyed.

"It's alright, Rea. I almost drowned, but I'm fine." he told her, smiling. She walked over to his bed and jumped up there with him, hugging him. She looked over at Draco.

"Why are you here, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, curious. He smiled at her.

"I just came by to watch you while your dad was here. You've been asleep this whole time." he answered. The doctors stared at them, a little shocked. Rather forcefully, one of them said,

"Mr. Potter, we've checked you out. You may go now." and they hurried from the room.

Draco guided Harry and Rea out of the hospital and into his car. On the way, Rea took Harry's hand and started skipping, then after a few moments, grabbed Draco's hand and started to skip again. Then, out of the blue, she started singing some nonsense song.

The group got to the car and Draco bowed, opening the door. "Milady, your carriage awaits." he said. Rea giggled, and, like a queen, swept into her carseat. Harry smiled and got in, too. After Draco shut the door and got in himself, he started the car and pulled out of the spot.

As soon as they got to the main road, Draco turned on the radio. 'Walking on Sunshine' was playing, and Rea smiled; this was one of her favorite songs. She started singing along: "I used to think maybe you loved me...now baby I'm sure and I just can't wait 'til the day..." Meanwhile, Draco was driving and tapping his fingers in time, every once in a while looking in his rear-view mirror to check up on Rea. Harry was staring out the window, his face blank. But inside, his world was crashing down; he was breaking. Soon, lulled by Rea's singing, the sound of the car, Draco joining in the chorus, and the hypnotic effect of the scenery, he fell asleep.

He woke with someone kissing him, and he jerked his eyes open. "Knew that would wake you up." said the smirking blonde. "Well, here we are. Come on." Harry nodded, unbuckling his safety belt and getting out of the car, still disoriented from everything. He looked around. The sun was glaring down, and he saw in front of him was an impressive chateau.

A strong hand was placed on the small of his back to steady him. He was lead out of the bright sunlight into the cool, dark house. He let his eyes adjust for a moment, then turned to Draco and said, "What are we doing? Where are we?"

Draco smiled. Harry was hilarious when he was confused. "We're at my chateau, you dolt. You've been here before. Haven't those drugs wore off yet?" Draco laughed. Rea pulled on Harry's shirt-tail.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." she whined. Harry sighed, tired.

"Go lay down, I'll feed her. C'mon, Rea." Draco said, taking Rea's hand and leading her down the hall. Harry found his way to the couch in the hall and laid down, rubbing his eyes. He had a headache from Hell.

Draco sat Rea down at the kitchen table and went searching through the cabinets for a snack for Rea. He found Veronica's chocolate frog stash and sighed. How careless of her. Suddenly, he grined and grabbed some, dumping them on the table. Rea's eyes lit up. "Chocolate!" she laughed, grabbing one. Draco stopped her.

"Rea, you have to promise not to yell, or freak out in any way when you eat these. Alright?" he said. She nodded, confused. She grabbed a box off the pile and opened it, her eyes growing wide as a chocolate frog jumped from the box onto the table. Draco caught it, grinning. Rea stared.

"It's alive! Kill it, Mr. Malfoy!" she cried. He beamed at her.

"It's not alive, Rea. It's enchanted to move. And it's got chocolate for insides, so it's quite edible. One of my favorites." he said, handing her the frog. She took a bite, laughing.

"It _is _chocolate! How does it move? Daddy's got pictures that move...he says they're just made that way." Rea asked, in her question-mode again. Draco sighed.

"It was enchanted, I told you that. It's not my place to go into details. Ask your father is you really want to know, when he's feeling better." Rea nodded, nibbling on the chocolate. Mr. Malfoy was very strange.

Draco watched Rea eat her chocolate, grinning. She seemed absolutely fascinated by the fact that the frogs moved. She finished her last bite and looked up at him, smiling. "I like chocolate frogs, Mr. Malfoy. How come you and daddy weren't friends anymore?" she asked, curious. He sighed again; he sometimes thought Rea Potter was too curious for her own good.

"It's a long story, Rea. Your dad will tell you sometime, when you're old enough to understand." he replied, quiet. She looked annoyed.

"That's exactly what daddy said! I don't want to wait 'til I'm older! I want to hear it now!" she howled, tears in her eyes. Draco gave her a severe look, and she immediately put on her most Draco-like glare and stomped off.

Harry was sleeping soundly, the drugs did put him under. Then, all of a sudden..."Oof!" said Harry loudly.

"Daddy!" came a voice. "Mr. Malfoy is being mean!" Still in a haze, Harry said,

"Rea, not now..." and tried to go back to sleep.

"Daaaaaaadyyy!" Rea whined some more.

"REA CELESTRA POTTER, I SAID NOT NOW, AND I MEAN IT! GO UPSTAIRS, NOW!" he hadn't really meant to snap at her, but his nerves were shot. He soon fell asleep.

Rea ran away from the room sobbing. Why was everyone so mean to her? She continued to cry while running. When she stopped running, she realized she was completely lost, so she sat down and cried some more. Then she heard something and she was scared. "Hello?" she said, in a shaky voice. She heard it again and screamed, getting up and running. But a hand came down on her shoulder. She shrieked again. When she looked up there was a tall man standing behind her. He had a hooked nose and greasy hair. She burst out crying again, calling for help. "Daddy! Mr. Malfoy! Somebody help!" a hand came over her mouth; she bit it and he was stunned just enough for Rea to run for all she was worth.

Right into the arms of Mr. Malfoy. He picked her up; she was sobbing into his shoulder, and in-between sobs, she managed to say, "Scary man."

Draco sat her down and sat down next to her, holding her hand. "Scary man?" he asked her. She nodded, silent except for sobs. Severus Snape walked around the corner, looking both amused and confused. Draco glared up at him.

"What are you doing here, and why'd you have to scare Rea like that?" he demanded, annoyed. Snape smiled slightly.

"I came to talk to you. I didn't expect to run into this...child, in the process." he said, his tone quite light and amused. He saw how Draco held the little girls' hand, and he knew he was missing something. "Who is this girl?" he asked, serious. Draco looked at him with an icy glare.

"It's not your place to ask questions of me in my own house, Severus. Learn some manners, and get lost." he said, picking up Rea. She was still sobbing in fright. He stood and began to walk off.

"I only came by to ask you how Veronica is. I didn't ask about you, I asked about the child." he said, obviously bothered.

"It's none of your concern, you overgrown bat. You've scared her senseless! Now get out!" Draco practically screamed. Severus was surprised by his tone.

"Who is he, Mr. Malfoy?" Rea asked, teary-eyed.

"He's a teacher I had back in school. Your dad had him, too. He'll tell you about him." he answered. Snape swept along behind them, trying to figure out whose this little girl was. She looked so much like Draco, it was uncanny.

"He looks like a vampire." Rea said.

"Vampire? No, he's just a jerk. Ignore him." Draco responded. He was beginning to get annoyed at his former teacher for following him. "Look...Veronica's on vacation. This girl's name is Rea and she's Harry and Ginny's daughter. Now shove off, you asshole, before I make your life a living hell." he said, his tone full of malice and loathing. Snape gave him one last strange look before disappearing.

"He taught my daddy?" Rea asked, overcoming her fright and shock. Draco nodded.

"Like I said, ask him about it. I don't think I'm the right person to tell you." he said, quiet.

Harry woke up feeling quite refreshed. He got up, having no memory of yelling at Rea. He looked out; it was dark, and he went in search of his daughter and former lover. He found them in the ballroom.

Draco was playing the piano and Rea was doing one of her dances. He watched from the door, feeling that if he went in he would break the enchanting spell. His daughter, in that moment, had never looked more beautiful, and, as much as he was loathe to admit it, Draco did, too. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

The piano stopped, and Harry saw his daughter bow to her imaginary crowd. Harry started to clap heartily. Rea and Draco both seemed startled. Harry smiled and actually decided to go in search of food, so he took himself out of the room and found the kitchen.

After about a half-hour of searching, he asked the house-elves for a simple chicken sandwich. He ended up with a banquet. He ate a bit and Draco came in. "Rea is in bed." he announced. "It only took one song and a story to get her off to dreamland. Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Harry, and they made their way to Draco's own theatre. They took a seat in the middle and the movie started to play. It just happened to be 'Troy'.

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, Harry was sobbing on Draco's shoulder. Draco, on the other hand, was comforting Harry. The lights came up and Harry's eyes were still red. "Poor Hector, he didn't deserve it...and stupid Paris shot Achilles, who had just found love, and Paris the Prat looked hot and had the nerve to live. And just...poor Hector..." Harry lamented.

"It's okay, love, at least Paris lived, unlike in the book where everyone dies, including Andromache and her child, so be happy. Achilles deserved love. So, I take it you liked the Briseis and Achilles romance?" asked Draco. Harry nodded, pouting.

"Well, how did you like it, Mr. Ice Queen?"

"It was a very good movie." Draco responded. The two fell asleep next to each other right there in the theatre.

When Draco came to the next morning, Harry was nowhere in sight. He was still in his theatre, laid out in his chair lazily. Vaguely in his tired mind he remembered that he had watched 'Troy' with Harry, and that had Harry had fallen asleep sobbing after the movie. He figured Harry would be taking care of Rea, so he laid there awhile, just thinking. He thought about Hogwarts, his parents, Harry...Rea...everything. Pieces of his life flashed before his eyes. Some happy, some heart-wrenching. He knew he'd held all this in far too long, so long it felt like weight bearing horribly down on him, crushing him.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he snapped out of it, he instinctly knew that he'd been crying, even before he felt the tears on his face. Harry couldn't see him like this. He would, quite irrationally, worry. A worried Harry was a very annoying Harry, and that was usually a bad thing, he knew from experience. Panic attacks ensued. And though Harry was very cute when panicked, Draco didn't want to make him worry.

After all, he didn't even know why he was crying! Malfoys didn't cry. His father would have been ashamed; he'd have been beaten within an inch of his life.

After a few minutes, he got up, rubbing his eys and walking out of his theatre. Immediately he was plowed into and nearly knocked over. He picked up Rea and stood her up, still half-asleep. "G'morning, Mr. Malfoy! Daddy said to come wake you up!" she said, laughing. He sighed, stretching.

"Geez...Look, Rea, please don't run in the house. There are priceless artifacts and antiques here that I don't want broken." he told her. She frowned.

"Fine, then." she said, and stomped off.

Harry was bustling around Draco's breakfast kitchen while humming and fixing Draco's favorite breakfast: toast with butter, pancakes, sausage, and black coffee. He started singing. "You treat me like I'm a princess...I'm not used to it...dadadada...you've already won me over in spite of me..." At the end of it, he heard clapping.

He whirled around and saw a dishevelled Draco. Harry flashed him a dazzling smile. Draco covered his eyes and made a sound of disgust. Harry chirped, "Good day for the crows." Draco growled and said,

"If I hear one more cheery thing I'm going to deck you. And since when are you a morning person? I tused to take me the entire morning just to get you up, and even on your best days I got hit with some nasty curses. And even after I got you up you still hit people. And since when do you like Alanis Morisette? And don't you dare start quoting."

"Okay, whatever you say. And anyway, once you have a kid you kinda have to get up, and besides...you wore me out most of those times, so you deserved it." he said, and sat Draco down at the table, gave him his coffee, and seved him breakfast. After Draco had gotten his food, Harry took a cup of tea for himself and sat across from him. They sat in comfortable silence as Draco ate and Harry drank his tea. They were like that for some time, until Harry spoke up. "So, how did you like the movie?"

Draco, being in the bad mood he was, didn't want to talk, but he did anyway. "How do you think I liked it?" he answered, taking a drink of his coffee. Harry sighed.

"Fine, then. Just drink your coffee and eat, maybe then I can talk." he told him. Draco glared.

"For your information, Harry...it was an exquisite film, beautifully bloody brilliant." he said, serious. Harry grinned.

"You're no gentleman, so don't you talk like one." he said, amused.

"What did you think of Achille's death?" Draco questioned.

"Didn't you see me? I was bawling like a little kid." he told him.

"Yes, I think I remember that. After all, it was drowning out every word in the scene!" he said, sarcastic.

"You gave me peace in a lifetime of war." Harry said, quoting the movie. Draco immediately froze, meeting Harry's eyes. There was no emotion in them, those cold silver eyes, as he watched Harry.

"Of all the things to say...you had to pick that one, didn't you?" he answered, coolly. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, and to Draco, the air had gone think, and it was hard to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he tried to say, but then he realized the reality of what he'd done, and fell silent.

"But of course it's true, isn't it? You fought a war from the time you were one 'til the end of seventh year. You act as if no one else ever fought wars of their own. As if you were the only one to suffer." Draco said, his tone low and deadly.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it!" Harry cried.

"You never were much for consideration of others, Potter. Always caught up in yourself. It's why we hated each other, at first." Draco stood, knocking his plate off the table and storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Rea was left to her own devices. She wandered around and up the stairs, coming to a closed door that she immediately opened. She ambled in, seeing a huge canopy bed. The room was completely black; the shades, the bed, the clothes & hangings, the walls, ceiling, even the furniture was black. So was the carpet. She didn't care.

She went straight to the bedside table and opened the drawer, seeing several books inside. She picked one up, closed the door, and went about her search. She went to another door and opened it; it led to an extensive closet. The light flickered on automatically. Rea closed the door behind her, laying the book down. She saw a bright green box and went to it, opening it. She pulled the tissue paper off. Inside lay clothes and other trinkets. She pulled out a robe, an elegant robe at that. It was midnight blue with silver stitching.

She pulled it on. It was many, many times too big for her. She went over and got the book and brought it back over to the box. She sat down, putting the book down once more and going back to the contents of the box. Pulling out a jade tiger, she said, "Oooh, pretty..." She then pulled out a photo, then a tiny box. Inside was a platinum band. It was engraved with the saying, 'Love will Evergreen'. She put it on her finger. She then found a piece of paper with words on it. She tossed it aside and decided to take a look at the photo album.

She placed it in her lap and opened it. The first photo was of her daddy and Mr. Malfoy hugging each other. Her daddy was wearing the robe she had on. She turned the page. Her daddy and Mr. Draco were standing in front of a house. They were kissing...she was a bit confused, so she closed it and went to the book she had found earlier. She opened the clasp and then the book. The date was at the top: June 30th. Then, below, it said:

'Harry looked good today in that new robe of his...' Rea became even more confused. She grabbed the book and the photo album and went out of the closet and in search of her father.

Draco stormed into his bedroom, fighting the urge to run back and punch Harry for being such an idiot. Instead, he sat down on his bed and tried to calm down. But he'd always had a bad temper, and it proved difficult.

"Still the same bloody Gryffindor Boy he's always been. Only cares about himself..." he mumbled, kicking his slippers off and laying back on the huge bed. He stared up at the canopy for awhile, remembering. The day he'd found out his father was dead, the day his mother had killed herself...the day he'd graduated Hogwarts. The day he and Harry had broken up.

Those were the stand-out points in his life; those were the days he would never forget. Even if they had been horrible memories, he knew he could never forget. He'd tried. He closed his eyes and tried to block them out, to no avail.

He remembered the day he'd walked into his father's manor, and it had been quiet. Vaguely he recalled opening the sliding door to the greenhous and seeing his mother there, hanging from a rope, flowers all around her. Then all had went black; he'd fainted. When he'd woke, he had ran at a speed that seemed like flying; then he'd apparated straight to Harry. He remembered he had cried, though he didn't know why, because he had never been close to Narcissa.

Draco sat bolt-upright in his bed and then stood, pacing back and forth, trying to clear his head. He opened the door and wandered down the halls, finally ending up back in the dining room. He went in the kitchen and found some cookies, then sat down and ate them, tired. Even though it hadn't even been an hour since he'd woken up.

He vaguely wondered where Harry and Rea were, then he figured they were probably watching TV and he wouldn't bother them. He had too many things on his mind. Finally, he wandered back to his bedroom and went to the beside table. After reading a few entries in one of his old diaries, he laid it down, threw the covers over him, and was, in moments, sound asleep again.

Lady Shaylee A/N: Sorry for no author's note from me last chapter. I'm now on hiatus from internet for who knows how long. Love all you readers, keep reviewing! Love all!

Shea A/N: It's 5:17 in the morning and I'm up, posting this chapter just for you guys. Otherwise I'd be in bed. Hope to have some reviews when I wake up in the morning, but if not, then oh, well. Also, sorry for punctuation errors! This darn thing just won't upload the ! points in the story! Happy new year! And sweet dreams. Peace out!


	4. The Beginnings of a True Soap Opera

_**A Harry Potter Soap Opera**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Lady Shaylee A/N:** Love all you reviewers! I love you all! Hey, can all you lovely readers help? I'm looking for a fic I read about a year ago, it's on It's a Draco as a vampire fic...Draco uses Harry as a feeding source. Draco was turned by a psycho vamp...yeah, all that. It's driving me crazy because I never wrote down any information about it so I need help finding it! If anybody knows what I am going on about please drop me an email (link on profile) or in your review. Please, help me! Thanks. Also, I hope all of you like the way this fic has gone. But hey, it's all in good fun, we've gone a more soap-opera-y way, and it's not at all serious, so don't take it that way, please. Also, if you would like to chat with us, drop us an IM at hpfanficassociation(yahoo). We want to become more fan-oriented, so drop us some suggestions and **_constructive criticism _**at our email, IM, or review. We love emails, so come on everybody! Drop us one! 'Kay? Leave us your email or IM if you wish to contact us. Thanks!

Love all,

Lady Shaylee

P.S.-Email in profile!

**Lady Shea A/N:** sighs Well, here we are again! With another chapter! My hands hurt! But it's all for you guys! I love you all, reviewers! You keep this fic going! Even if I give myself carpel tunnel(or however you spell it), I'll still keep typing this, 'cuz I love you guys so much! I'd love to hear from you! This chapter was a lot of fun to type, actually, 'cuz of the different direction we're taking this fic in. And actually, I typed this while occasionally stopping to reload the main page of , 'cuz I was talking to my fellow 'Lost' fans. LOL. But enough about that. I really hope you guys enjoy this! There's much more to come!

**Attention, Readers! **

**Ok, folks. This chapter makes a sharp right turn down the soap opera road, so we are going for that over-the-top, unbelievable soap-opera style! So, don't be offended or be put-off because the name of the fic is 'The Harry Potter Soap Opera', so what do you expect? We've both played it pretty safe so far, but I myself(Lady Shaylee) got into some more "heavy" reading over the past year. (Hey, so did Lady Shea...wow, I'm talking about myself in 3rd person...lol). So, gone is the nice fluffy crap we were doing before. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Harry was aimlessly wandering the halls when he heard "Daddy! Daddy!". He smiled a little and called out, "Here, Rea!" He saw his little girl bounding into view. He looked at her; she was wearing some sort of ceremonial robe and carrying a couple of books.

"What do you have, hunny?" he asked.

"Oh, a couple of book-thingies I found." she answered. He looked at her skeptically.

"Were you snooping?" Rea put on her best innocent look..

"No." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay hunny, whatever you say. Can daddy see the books?" he asked.

"Yes!" she happily complied, and with that, she skipped off. Harry retired to his room. He closed the door and settled himself on a settee. He opened the first book, which happened to be a photo album. He flipped through all the pages. Some he smiled at, others he quickly flipped past. He became immersed in the photos and the captions under them. Space and time seemed to halt with each page.

He remembered what he'd tried to repress for so long. He noticed that the album was a mixture of wizarding photos and muggle ones. He also saw paper clippings from the Daily Prophet. He could hardly remember when he had been so carefree, so young, so happy.

It was true, he'd never shared his bed with Ginny. But he kept up pretenses for the outside world. Also, he had severed his ties with the wizarding world after his heartbreak, and he knew he would never go back. But, it was good to remember those happy days.

* * *

Draco walked tiredly down the endless halls of his mansion, not really thinking. Just walking. All the things going on were happening so fast...he stopped, closing his eyes. He remembered being happy once, then empty after Harry was gone. Now he felt a calming sense of peace.

But for how long? Peace was fragile; it could be shattered with a word, a small tap. Emptiness, however, was far more enduring.

No. He wouldn't think like that, not when the happiness was starting to return again. Right now, all that mattered was Harry and Rea. No Veronica, no nothing.

The phone rang down the hall, startling the blonde from his reverie. Running, he grabbed the receiver and answered. "Malfoy Manor." he said, rather annoyed. A familiar laugh replied. All the color drained from Draco's face.

Blaise.

Flashback

Draco rolled over, looking at the clock on the bedside table. 4:45 AM. 'Oh, shit' he swore at himself. He sat up; beside him, a figure shifted. All memory of his night returned to him at once.

A hand wrapped around his wrist and he jumped slightly. Dark brown eyes that were nearly black met his blue-grey ones, and Draco sighed. "I have to go, Blaise. He'll get worried. I've stayed too long." he said, quiet. Blaise sat up, yawning and stretching, cat-like.

"I know. But Draco...don't you think you're taking this whole thing just a bit too far? I mean, I understand you wanting to make Harry jealous, because you found out about Seamus and him. And I know I agreed to help because we've always helped each other. But what if this backfires?" Blaise asked him, reaching out and brushing a stray lock of hair from his friends' face. Draco smiled.

"Don't worry about that, Blaise. I've got a plan. It won't backfire, I know it. Look...I'll call you tomorrow..." he kissed Blaise lightly on the lips, then got dressed. Blaise shook his head as the door shut, and he was alone.

"Don't screw this up, Draco." he whispered, pain in his eyes.

End Flashback

* * *

Harry had been staring at this one picture for the past half-hour. It was of him, Draco, Seamus, and Blaise. They were laughing and enjoying a drink.

Flashback

He and Seamus were sitting and talking, just talking, about everyday things. Quidditch, the newest assignment in Potions...then Seamus stopped suddenly. Harry gave him an odd look, then Seamus kissed him. At first, Harry sat there wide-eyed, not moving; then he started to respond. Suddenly, he pushed Seamus away and put a couch between them. Harry spoke first.

"What the hell was that?" Seamus answered.

"I kissed you." Harry started to get angry.

"You know I'm with Draco." Seamus was also getting angry himself.

"I love you! I'm better than Malfoy! Nobody needs to know. I know you like me, too!" When Harry answered, he was nearly shouting.

"I don't like you, I love Draco, and we're betrothed!" Then Seamus got really mad.

"I don't give a fuck about that! I love you, Harry, and Malfoy sure as hell doesn't." His voice changed to pleading. "Harry, please! You need someone better than Malfoy."

"I have no feelings for you. There's nothing between us." Harry replied. Seamus came back.

"Then why did you respond to that kiss? We've grown so close over the last few months. I'm more of a friend, and I can be even more of a lover! Just give me a chance...I'm a better friend to you than Ron or Hermione. We've grown so much closer...please!" Harry was almost scared. Seamus had a glint in his eye which Harry found oddly alluring.

"No, we can't, Seamus." and with that, Harry left the common room.

End Flashback

Harry came to his senses and slammed the album shut. Then he heard the phone ring.

* * *

Draco thought a moment before he responded. "Blaise? Why...?" he began, unnerved. It had been three years since he'd spoken to his former best friend, and old memories and feelings still lingered.

"Ginny is furious. Harry HIT her, Draco. That's not like him. And she says Rea is your daughter, is it true?" Blaise replied. Still the same voice, that all-too-familiar lazy drawl of Blaise's.

"Yes, Blaise. Look...now isn't really a good time. Harry is here, and Rea...and I won't mess this up again." Draco explained. Blaise laughed again, and answered with that distinctly Italian accent.

"Good for you, Draco. But I have to warn you...watch out for Seamus. He still has feelings for him, I think...don't let it happen again." Draco sighed.

"Nothing is going to ruin this, Blaise. I'll call you later." he reassured him, hanging up. As he turned, he felt eyes on him.

Harry walked around the corner, not meeting Draco's eyes. Immediately, Draco tried to think of something to tell Harry to make him believe that he and Blaise hadn't spoken for three years, until now.

* * *

Harry was furious. He had no reason to be, he knew. But his old hatreds sprang up again. He took a deep breath, turned around, and walked off. He knew it was the only way he could deal with it. His confrontation with Blaise had been bitter, to say the least.

He was desperately trying to stop these feelings, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He ran, through the gardens and the forest, 'til he came to a city. He was no coward, he knew, but when it came to that rocky relationship, it was all he knew to do: wall himself in and run.

He ran through town. He noticed it was a very seedy town...he came upon a building, unmarked. He made his way in, and instantly he knew where he was. It was a Polyjuice brothel. Oh, yes. He knew them well. He sat down, and was soon accosted by a Ron. He told the man to get away. A waitress masquerading as Pansy came over, and he ordered a drink, and a Draco Malfoy. He hadn't had a decent shag in a year.

He got what he wanted and left, very drunk. He knew it was a sick fetish but he liked it. He then went to a seedy motel and passed out in one of its many rooms. He woke up during the middle of the night with a terrible hangover, and quickly took a dose of the sobering potion in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

He fell promptly into a fitful sleep, where dreams and memories melded together to become a nightmare. He slept the rest of the night, deep into the morning.

* * *

Draco hadn't slept at all. Harry hadn't come back after their awkward confrontation when Blaise had called. Rea had freaked out and been crying all night.

He'd called Blaise back later, and told him what was going on. Blaise had apologized, and Draco had told him that he had nothing to apologize for.

Now, it was ten o'clock the next morning, and Draco was getting angrier by the minute. What the hell did Harry think he was doing, leaving and not coming back for his own daughter?

He needed fresh air. He made sure Rea was still asleep, cast a sleeping spell on her long enough for him to take a walk, then headed out the door.

He headed toward town, determined to get smashed out of his mind, find Harry, lecture him, and drag him back to his daughter. Then he crossed off getting smashed and put it last, annoyed. The man was too much trouble, he decided. But Rea needed a father, and Draco was determined to make Harry realize that. "If you're doing anything stupid, Harry, I swear I'll knock you senseless." he mumbled, kicking a rock into a building in the small town he'd wandered into. Even then air around here bothered him, and the atmosphere sent shivers up his spine.

But in his mind, he knew: Harry was here.

Somewhere.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan and tried to orient himself with his surroundings. He blinked several times, and looked around. The first thing he saw was a very pissed-off blonde at the foot of his bed. Draco had that look in his eyes that said 'Say one word and I'll kill you'. Harry slowly got up.

Draco abruptly yanked Harry by the hair and started his tirade. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT?! LEAVING YOUR DAUGHTER? IT WAS JUST A DAMN PHONE CALL, I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HIM IN THE LAST THREE YEARS! AND YOU ACT LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I was left with your crying child! Where the hell did you go?!"

Harry, at this point, yanked his hair out of Draco's grasp and fled. He got Rea and left. Besides, she had school and ballet! He couldn't stand Draco another second. He had to get out, now.

* * *

Draco was furious all day. He stormed into his house, shouting rather obscene things about Harry the entire time. He'd tried. He'd tried to repair things with Harry, but the man just didn't love him anymore.

After pacing for nearly an hour, he kicked a chair into the wall and reached for the phone, not hesitating, as if nothing had changed in the past three years. Old habits died hard. After every argument he and Harry had been through, he'd had a ritual.

He dialed the number without thinking. "Blaise? It's Draco. Meet me at the old place in an hour." he said. Blaise seemed startled.

"Did I screw things up again? Draco, I'm sorry..." he replied.

"I don't care anymore. I give up. I give up, Blaise! No more Harry, no more Rea! I didn't ask for any of this. But I tried to hold it together once it began. It's not your fault, it's mine!" Draco shouted, tears in his silver-blue eyes.

"I'll be there, but you have to tell me everything. See you soon." Blaise said. Draco threw the phone in its' cradle and stormed out.

It was raining heavily, but he hardly noticed as he instinctively drove to a place he'd once known well.

* * *

Harry drove as fast as he could. He drove up to the old house that he once knew well, but he didn't know if its resident was still there. He knocked. He knew his daughter was in the car, but he didn't care. He pounded on the door, no one seemed to be home. So, he drove around for some time just to drive. The spell had worn off of Rea and she was hungry, so they stopped by a little bistro and ate. Harry then suddenly knew he needed a change of scenery, so he found Ginny and dropped Rea off, and then Apparated without thinking to a place he knew and loved. It was his second home. He found a place to stay and was soon calling up his old friends and setting up dates and such.

He needed this, he reasoned this out in his head. He knew it couldn't be reasoned, but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was to escape.

* * *

Draco tried to keep himself calm as he drove in silence to a place he'd once swore to never go again. Blaise had always been there to help him, and he was grateful. But, he'd never felt the same for Blaise as he felt for Harry.

The city was a place he could go to escape. He wasn't noticed here; he blended in. He knew every bit of it like the back of his hand. He'd spent a year of his life here, when he'd first broken up with Harry. It was a time in his life that he'd tried to forget.

Blaise had told him once that he had come to the city becuase it resembled him. His thoughts, moods emotions...all chaotic, all passionate. He'd laughed. But Blaise had never been wrong, so he'd been inclined to believe him.

He wondered if Blaise had changed. If he looked the same. As he pulled up to the small house, he caught sight of a familiar pair of dark eyes, glinting in the light from the moon.

Blaise had grown his black hair down to his shoulders. His fair skin was still smooth and unblemished, and Draco saw the same amusement in his eyes that had always been there. But, right now, it was overshadowed by a deadly seriousness that they hadn't possessed before.

Draco embraced him, and they slowly walked into the house that held many memories of a past that had faded.

* * *

Harry was in a daze. All he could get his head around was that someone had found him and was taking him somewhere. Beyond that, he knew nothing. Darkness reclaimed him.

When next he woke, he was lying on a very soft bed. He was still very out of it. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a fairly large size room with the normal bedroom items in it. All of a sudden, the door opened. In came an old friend that Harry knew very well. He smiled a bit and then made himself comfortable on the bed while his companion came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"How did you know where I was?" Harry asked.

"I know many of your secrets." his companion answered, almost laughingly.

"So I'm guessing you weren't there for the sun." Harry continued.

"No, I was not. My neighbor told me about some wild, dark-haired man pounding on my door, so I knew where to look...why do you do it to yourself?" his friend asked.

"I'd just spent too much time around a certain person. I'd...I'd just had enough of it all. I know, an excuse, but hey, I had to." Harry tried to explain. His friend was not buying.

"I find you half-dead in an alleyway mumbling something about slippers and you expect me to believe that just because you spent too much time around a 'certain person' that you had to go and almost die?!" he friend vented.

"It's true, I swear! I've been under way too much stress lately. I'm in over my head." Harry came back.

"Not like that, Har. Never like that, please." his friend pleaded. Harry just shrugged noncommittedly. His friend said, "Get some more rest and call me when you need something, please. You know that I'm always here." then a pause. "Or at the store for you." Harry smiled and went back to sleep with his friend watching over him. He felt at peace and almost at home. His friend then pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and said "Goodnight, my sweet." and with that, turned out the light and closed the door swiftly behind him.

* * *

Blaise had been in deep thought for the past half-hour, as Draco slept on beside him. They hadn't spoken much the night before, but Blaise was determined for answers now.

Slowly, Draco came into awareness. It was a very gradual process, and a bit painful. He blinked away the morning sun and turned, his eyes on Blaise. "Hey." he said, quiet. Blaise grinned.

"Hey, Draco." he replied. "Now...how about you explain to me exactly what you've been doing for the past three years? And I want to know..." he said, his hand on a deep, morbid scar on Draco's chest.

A clouded, cut-off look came over Draco, and he avoided Blaise's eyes. "That's no concern of yours. I met someone I didn't like. We got in a fight. I lost." he explained. Blaise nodded skeptically.

"You never fight, Draco. That's why Crabbe and Goyle were always around. Unless...you were in real trouble?" Blaise inquired.

"Look, Blaise. That entire part of my life is something I'd rather not talk about. Just forget it, I'm fine now." Draco warned. Blaise's cell phone rang, and he grabbed it from the endtable, answering.

"Hey. Oh, hi Severus. What is it?" Blaise asked, sighing. Draco listened in interest. "Really? Well, I've talked to Draco and he's just fine. Harry? No. He hates me, remember?" Severus said something Draco didn't catch. Blaise's eyes grew wide. "That's odd. I'll check into it, definitely. I'll call you if I find anything. Bye." he said, and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, curious. Blaise sighed once more.

"I work for the Department of Mysteries, Draco. And I get all kinds of weird assignments. Harry hasn't had a magical signal in over a year, because he went so long without using any. And suddenly, overnight, it's back, and it's gone haywire. Not a good thing." Blaise explained, while getting dressed.

Draco shrugged. "It's his own fault if he does something stupid. I saved him when he tried to drown himself. I'm not saving him again just so he'll try again every time I help him." he said, getting dressed as well.

Blaise gave him an odd look, then bent to tie his shoes.

* * *

Harry woke up again, and saw his dear friend with a tray of food. "Hello again, sleepy head." his friend said. Harry was more awake this time and answered.

"Hello, Seamus." with that, Seamus smiled and laid the tray of food on the bed, sitting down beside it.

"So how are you this morning?" Seamus asked.

"A little groggy." Harry replied. "What happened to me?"

"Well," Seamus started. "I'm not sure exactly what happened before but you overdosed on a drug and it messed with your magic. You nearly died, but I found you in time, and now you're here. But, I think you've alerted the magical community. That's how I found you. But all that matters is that you're alive." During this explanation, Harry's face had gone ashen. 'No, it can't be. No...' he thought. 'This cannot be happening.' He tried to get up, but Seamus pushed him back down.

"No, Har. Not yet. You need to rest. Doctor's orders. Bed rest for a week." Seamus chastised, and tucked Harry in. When that was done, he helped him eat while talking to him. "It's alright. I'm not going to let those nasty magics get to you. You're going to be okay, Harry." he said. "Well, what are we going to do today?"

* * *

Severus Snape had worked as a top-ranking official in the Department of Mysteries for two years. He'd seen a lot of odd things. But this was something of a shock to him. He'd thought Harry was with Draco, but apparently he'd been wrong.

Blaise stormed into the office, black robes billowing around him. "Have you tracked his signal?" he demanded, eyes cold. Severus nodded.

"It's at its strongest about seven kilometers from here. Do you recognize the address?" Severus told him, pointing at a magical map on the wall. Anger flashed in Blaise's nearly black eyes. He nodded slowly.

"I won't need any help with that. I can deal with Finnegan on my own." he said, Disapparating.

The house was familiar to Blaise, though he'd never been inside it. He and Seamus had never been on decent terms, and now was no exception. Damn him for being a manipulating bastard! Ginny had probably encouraged him, knowing her.

He wondered whether he should Apparate in quietly or make a memorable entrance. He felt strong wards, newly cast, all around the house. Apparating in wasn't an option. As he approached the door, he heard laughter. He shook his head.

The door was no problem. He could knock it down with very little effort. So, he stepped back, and brought his foot into contact with the door. It flew off the hinges, and Blaise stepped in casually. "Nice place. Too bad it'll cease to exist if you don't back off, Finnegan." he said, eyes blazing.

* * *

Rea had been pestering Ginny for the past two days with non-stop questions. Ginny was beginning to think that Rea was not such a good child after all. She had a constant migraine now, that not even a potion or muggle medicine could help. Rea's constant prattle had made her irritable.

She had finally screamed at Rea to be quiet and go to her room, and for the moment, Ginny was content with her bottle of gin swigging it every so often and gradually becoming more and more smashed. There was a knock on the door; she SO did not need this right now.

She slowly got up and stumbled to the doorand opened it. And, standing on her doorstep was Lucius Malfoy, whom everyone had thought was dead and six feet under. She could barely believe her eyes. At first, she thought it was the alcohol. But she quickly realized that it couldn't be. 'Oh my God!' she thought. 'Lucius Malfoy is on my doorstep!' she nearly fainted, then she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing alive?" Lucius smiled.

"Well, that's some greeting for an old lover." Ginny nearly started crying and then attacked him, hugging him fiercely.

"I thought you were dead! What happened?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." he laughed, kissing her.

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind them. It was Rea, woken up from the screaming.

"Who is that?" Lucius asked.

"Who are you?" Rea returned again. Ginny got an idea.

"Lucius, this is our child." Ginny said. Suddenly, Rea got a puzzled look on her face and Lucius just went "WHAT?" Then Rea spoke up.

"No, Harry is my daddy! Not you! Why are you saying these things?"

"Ginny, what are you going on about?" inquired Lucius, who was very confused.

"Rea, this is Lucius Malfoy. He is your real daddy, not Harry. Lucius, this is Rea Celestra Malfoy, our daughter." Lucius and Rea both agreed by saying "WHAT?!?!"

Ginny just smirked.

* * *

Draco wondered what stupid mess Harry had gotten himself into this time. He mixed himself a Mai Tai and laid out in his courtyard, trying not to think anymore.

So, Blaise had noticed the scar. That was easy; it was perfectly visible. But Draco had once had many others that he'd managed to get healed. He hadn't thought about that whole story in two years. And he knew he couldn't tell Blaise.

Mediwitches had tried to heal the scar, but hadn't been able to. he didn't care. He deserved it. It reminded him of how weak he had been. How many people he'd hurt. Hell, he'd just lost everything he'd ever cared about.

He'd almost become like his father, and that, he knew, had always been Lucius' goal. He'd almost become a cruel, emotionless bastard that cared only about power. But he'd fought the spell his father had placed on him when he died, and eventually broke free.

This scar was a reminder of a wizard he'd once known. He had snapped his mind back to reality. Draco hadn't seen him since.

* * *

Harry was wide-eyed as Blaise's form filled the doorway. Seamus was shaken as well, staring speechless. Blaise was raging. He came in and hauled Harry up by the shirt and drug him out of the house, Apparating them to his house. When they got there, Harry threw Blaise away from himself and put a good deal of distance between the two of them.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Harry said.

"We _are_ away from each other." Blaise retorted.

"Whatever! Just stay the fuck away from me!" Harry said, while walking for the door. Blaise ran in front of him.

"No. Not until you tell me everything."

"Why should I answer you?" Harry asked.

"Because if you don't, then I'll never let you out of here." Blaise said, coldly.

"That's juvenile, even for you." Harry came back.

"Oh, using big words, are we now?" Blaise taunted.

"Fuck off!" Harry snapped back.

"Okay." said Blaise, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, arms crossed and staring into space. Harry's voice came out so softly that Blaise almost didn't hear it.

"Why?"

"Why what, Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Why did you take everything from me? Everything. My hopes, my dreams, my dragon..." he said, softly. Blaise sighed.

"You did it to yourself. You slept with Seamus."

"But you started your little romance long after he was out of the picture." Harry said, starting to get upset.

"Well, I have no clue what Draco was thinking." Blaise lied smoothly.

"Don't! Just don't! I only asked you why, and you gave your answer. So let it be." Harry started.

"You started it, Potter."

"I did. Please, just..." Harry trailed off.

"Please just what, Potter?" Blaise asked. Harry's reply was almost inaudable.

"Please just make it all go away..." Blaise looked worried and came around to the couch and sat down on the coffee table across from Harry. Harry's head was bowed and Blaise lifted it up with his finger, looking deep into Harry's eyes, which held wells of sadness. Blaise never knew what demon took him when he did what he did next.

He kissed Harry deeply, and within moments Harry was responding. Then it passed, and Blaise drug himself away as Harry fled through the front door while Blaise just looked around in shock of what he had just done.

* * *

When the phone rang and Draco answered, it was Blaise's tone that told him something was wrong. "What the BLOODY HELL did you do, Zabini?" Blaise hesitated.

"Good news: I managed to track Harry. He was with Seamus. I...I Apparated him out of there." he began, quiet. Draco was getting annoyed.

"And what makes you think I give a damn? We've been through this already." he answered. Blaise sighed.

"You try to hard to deny everything, Draco. There's bad news, too. Umm...he kinda ran away." he said, shakily.

"And why, exactly?" Draco asked, bored. His friend hesitated again.

"I-I don't know what came over me. We were arguing; you know we hate each other, Draco. And then he just looked at me, and...well, you know how impulsive I am...I kissed him, and he took off." Draco's eyes grew wide.

"I have to go, Zabini. You've just made things a whole lot better. I think I can get Harry back." he said, hanging up. He laughed. This was just too easy. Well, he'd had enough challenges for now. It was finally time for something to happen without his having to try.

* * *

Harry had no clue where he was. He'd just ran and had ended up in a small picturesque village which just happened to have a train station. He quickly bought a ticket to the coast and boarded the train. He picked a small, secluded car and waited for it to pull out of the station. After three hours, he was at his destination, a small village. He rented a small villa and settled into the countryside as Mr. Paris Ponyhawk. He wanted to forget the troubles of home. He went to the market to stock up on supplies.

He felt he could live like this forever, escaping his past life and so he became the resident renter.

* * *

Draco had looked everywhere for Harry, but to no avail. He'd nearly given up, when he remembered something. It was a faint chance, but it was something. He ran upstairs to his room and into the closet, throwing boxes around.

"Damn it!" he shouted, kicking a box into a wall. He sat down on his bed, frustrated. Then his eyes cuaght something on his nightstand. He jumped up and grabbed it. The platinum band Harry had given him at their bonding ceremony.

He didn't know why it was out, but he grinned, and Apparated to Hermione's house.

Hermione nearly had a heart attack when Draco appeared in the middle of her kitchen. She screamed and then hugged him, smiling.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked, delighted. He shrugged. Then he showed her the ring. She gasped. "Isn't that..." she whispered. He nodded.

"Harry gave me this at out bonding ceremony. At one time, it was full of magic and it connected me to him, but all the magic has nearly run out. I need to find him, and if I can find a way to restore the magic, it'll lead me to him. Can you do it, Hermione?" he asked. She thought a moment, troubled.

"I think so, but it won't be easy. You and Harry have a daughter...I'll need some of her blood. Just a drop would be enough." Hermione explained. He looked troubled.

"I...I don't know where she is. Maybe with Ginny...I can try, I guess. It won't exactly go over well." he said.

"Okay. I'll get the spell, and you go find Rea." Hermione said. He nodded, and Disapparated, reappearing right in the middle of Ginny's living room and doing a double-take at what he saw.

**

* * *

**

**EXTRA!EXTRA!EXTRA!EXTRA!EXTRA!**

**HELP WANTED!**

**Brit-picker: **Experienced, must have resume, references, and proof of work, be over the age of seventeen, live in Britain, have extensive knowledge of Britain. Thanks! Apply and submit to

**Beta: **Experienced, must have resume, references, and proof of work, be over the age of seventeen, be actively involved and available to beta day or night and be very efficient at what you do, and your major or intended major should be English. Thank you! Please apply and submit to

PLEASE HELP US! I, Lady Shaylee, have been cut off from internet, so it's all up to poor Shea to look it over, type it, edit it, and post it. Also, she does not have a word processor with spell check, so we're in a jam. SO HELP US, PLEASE! SHEA NEEDS YOUR HELP!

Note: IM interviews may be conducted if more than one person applies.

* * *

A/N Lady Shea: Well, reviewers and faithful readers of this fic, I fear I am underappreciated. I spend so much time on this fic, and all I get is criticism. But fear not! I shall continue to work hard on this story, no matter what anyone, including Lady Shaylee, tells me! Faithful reviewers and readers, it isn't you. It's someone else. But I shall type up the next chapter and have it up in two weeks! Even if it kills me to do it. Because I love this fic, and I love all of you. And writing Draco and Blaise'scharacters is just so much fun!

Namarie for now, everyone! Oh, and watch 'Lost'. Wednesdays at 8:00, on ABC. LOL!


	5. Of Truths and Resurrections

_**A Harry Potter Soap Opera**_

_**Chapter Five: Of Truths and Resurrections**_

**Lady Shea A/N: **This update is late, and I'm sorry. My daddy was sick last weekend so I had to postpone coming up here. So sorry to you loyal fans out there! By the way, I found a replacement for the first Real Elvish Coin of Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom LOL! It's another New York quarter. No other would suffice. It's what we started this fic with! Anyways, on to things more important. I have a song stuck in my head right now. Sings 'You All Everybody' by DriveSHAFT over and over. Don't ask if you don't watch 'LOST', lol! But it's a really good song! This chapter was actually really fun to write. My poor Draco...he just can't catch a break. You'll see.

Read and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review, with any questions and/or comments. Namarie and have fun!

* * *

"Mr. Ponyhawk" had been in residence for only a day and yet he was already the talk of the town; he had odd habits, like walking every twelve hours. Or, at least that's what the locals said, but really it was just because he was an outsider. Harry had not left his home.

He wondered briefly about his daughter and if she had gone back to school, but it soon fled his mind as he thought of his situation. The world was against him, he thought. After a couple of days, Harry emerged from the house and went to a small cafe. The only open seat was across from a handsome young man, so he grabbed a scone and coffee and headed for it. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, before he sat down. The man looked up. Harry gasped, for the man had the most beautiful crystal-blue eyes Harry had ever seen. The man shook his head and Harry sat down. His thoughts came back and he found his voice.

"Ummm...I'm sorry. What's your name?" he asked.

"Jordan Sparrow. And you?" he replied.

"Ummmm...Paris Hawk." Harry then looked at Jordan fully; he was slender, with an olive complexion and dark curly hair. He was quite beautiful. He realized he was staring. "Sorry." he apologized, but the most startling revelation was that he wasn't blushing.

"Think nothing of it." Jordan said, good-naturedly.

"Would you like to get out of here?" Harry asked, but before he could take it back, Jordan smiled a dazzling smile, took Harry's hand, and said,

"Sure! Where to?" Harry smiled back and answered.

"My place?" Again, Jordan smiled.

* * *

Draco was nursing a burn wound from where Ginny had cast a fire spell and screamed at him. He'd hardly noticed at the time; his eyes had been focussed on his father. He'd been in shock.

Lucius had smiled coldly. "What a pleasant surprise, my son." he'd said. Ginny had grinned evilly. Draco had expelled the fire around him and glared.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" he'd asked. His eyes had fallen on Rea, who'd looked confused and frightened. He'd taken a step forward, but Ginny had threatened him.

"Mommy, it's Mr. Malfoy!" Rea had cried, shocked. Ginny had told her to shut up.

When Draco looked again, his father had disappeared. "Ginny, what in the world are you trying to do?" Draco had demanded, angrily.

"You brought this on yourself, Draco. Now leave my daughter and I alone." she'd said, coldly. Unable to think straight, Draco had Apparated to a place he hadn't been since his childhood.

* * *

Harry and Jordan walked slowly back to Harry's home. Once they got there they went into the den and drank a little, then they started talking. "So," Jordan started, slurring his words slightly. "Why did you come here?"

"Ummm...I don't remember." Harry replied, giggling. Jordan joined in too.

"So, did you know my middle name is Carl?" he said, out of the blue.

"Mine's James." Harry replied. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"Because it's pretty." he answered. They kept pouring drinks until they broke the bottle, then they collapsed in a fit of giggles upon the couch, Harry on top of Jordan. Harry traced Jordan's jaw with his finger.

"So beautiful..." he slurred. Jordan laughed softly and smiled.

"I need to go home." he said, but made no effort to get up.

"You could stay here." Harry stated, continuing his pattern.

"Okay." agreed Jordan in a sleepy tone. Harry bent his head and slowly kissed Jordan. He responded longingly. Slowly, Harry broke the kiss, opening his eyes.

"Upstairs?" Harry inquired, in a husky, breathless voice. Jordan nodded and followed Harry up the stairs.

* * *

Draco's mother had once told him that this place was magical. In the winter they'd come here, his whole family, and this was where his best childhood memories were from.

As for this quiet, ancient cottage holding magic, Draco didn't know. All he knew was that, whenever one visited, all of their worries and fears seemed to melt away, leaving one with a calm, happy outlook on life.

There was a town, about two miles down the road. As a child, he'd loved to go down to the town with his mother. They'd sit in the cafe and drink hot chocolate. He sighed. Maybe he'd do that later.

The cottage was small, but well-kept. After all these years, the house-elves still kept it spotless. He went to the kitchen; all the cabinets, the refrigerator, were stocked with fresh food. He smiled.

Lighting a fire in the fireplace, he settled into his father's old armchair and stared lazily into the fire. It was only early afternoon; tonight he'd take a walk.

But, a sense of restlessness had settled in his mind. He stood rather quickly, grabbing his coat and walking swiftly out the door, toward the town whose dim lights shone down the road.

* * *

Ginny turned back to Rea after Draco Apparated quickly away. "It's okay, Rea. This is your real father. Harry wasn't really your daddy." she explained. Rea was getting really scared and confused. Harry was her daddy, not this scary guy with the scary cane! She started to cry and she ran inot a room. She didn't notice that it had locked by itself. Mr. Malfoy, the younger one she guessed, had appeared out of thin air and then all of a sudden, fire was everywhere. Then no more Mr. Draco. He had disappeared.

Then, the guy her mommy had said was Lucius Malfoy, was her father. It wasn't true, it wasn't true! Why did everybody lie to her? She started to cry again. Then a voice came through the door; it was male, and it sounded like the Lucius guy.

"Rea? Rea, it's Lucius, just listen. Your mommy told me I'm your daddy, and I know you're scared, but why don't you come out and talk. I think I'm just as confused as you are, so come on out, hunny." he said, nicely.

"Okay..." said Rea, shakily. She opened the door and saw Lucius. He put out his hand. Then she saw her mommy holding his other hand, and Rea took it, too. She felt like she was falling, and just as she went to scream it was over and when she touched the ground she screamed and started sobbing. A pair of arms was around her and she knew they weren't her mommy's. She threw herself away from Lucius and ran into the corner with a plant in front of her. She heard shouts behind her. Looking through the leaves, she saw it was Lucius who was yelling at her mommy and her mommy was yelling back. Then suddenly her mommy was gone.

She cowered in the corner. She knew she didn't want to be left alone with this man, and she closed her eyes and wished with all her might for her daddy. But when she opened her eyes, standing in front of her was not her daddy, but Lucius, whom her mommy said was her daddy. She closed her eyes again, and felt herself being picked up and then sat down on something very soft. She dared to open her eyes and she saw...

* * *

The small town was exactly as Draco remembered. The same cafe still stood on the same spot, and he smiled. Some rich wizards used to run the place, he remembered. Large villas lined themselves on the edge of time, perfect and pristine in the afternoon sun. The salty smell of ocean filled the air.

He breathed in the cool, clean ocean breeze, peacefully content. But...there was a sense of something in the back of his mind, something he couldn't place. His eyes scanned the houses once more, sure that he was missing something. The villa closest to the beach...the place was the most well-kept on the entire street. There was no car, which was odd.

Something drew him here. Suddenly, the ring on his hand lit up, burning it. His eyes grew wide. This was impossible...all of the power from their bonding ceremony was returning to the ring.

And it was also pulling him toward this particular place. There was only one reason it would do that...

He kicked the front door down. He wasn't thinking; he just wanted to find Harry. He climbed the staircase, and walked down the hall, stopping at the last door on the left.

The door flew open when he said the simple spell. He didn't need his wand. What he saw made him more angry than anything had ever done before.

Harry had been all over someone when he'd interrupted. Abruptly, he'd jumped away, reaching for the blanket to pull over him. His companion seemed frightened. "GET OUT." Draco thundered. The man (Draco thought he was too much of a ponce) grabbed his clothes and ran past Draco, to the bathroom down the hall.

A vase shattered on the end table, as Draco's stormy eyes met Harry's. The mirror on the closet door broke into thousands of tiny shards on the floor. Harry glared at him, his eyes angry and confused. "Why...how did you..." he stammered.

Draco held up the hand with the beautiful ring that Harry recognized as the one he'd bought for Draco for their bonding. "What the HELL do you think you're doing!" Draco demanded.

"Why do you care? Can't you just leave me alone?" Harry answered. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off as Draco grew more and more angry.

"You are the biggest moron on the face of the planet, Potter! All you ever think about is yourself! What about your daughter? Oh, wait. Ginny claims that Rea is my father's, who somehow is alive. She won't remember you if you leave her now! And it may surprise you, Potter, but there are people who CARE about you!" Draco shouted. Harry laughed weakly.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't notice." he said, highly amused. In an instant, Draco had knocked Harry into a wall.

"You know what the worst thing is? Me, still in love with you, after EVERYTHING you've done! You don't deserve love. But I still love you. You self-centered, arrogant, stuck-up prat!" Harry's eyes grew wide at Draco's words.

* * *

Harry gasped, then looked Draco in the eyes for a moment. Their gazes locked, then Harry quelled under Draco's harsh stare and looked away. But he didn't leave, he sat there staring at the corners, tracing the pattern on the coverlet, not saying a word and hoping Draco would just go away. His mind was at a standstill and he couldn't process anything.

It seemed like hours to Harry, how long they stayed like that. Draco glaring at Harry, Harry staring into the corners, but it was only a few minutes before Draco ripped the bedclothes off the bed then drug Harry by the hair out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Did you just hear WHAT I SAID?" Draco said. Harry's mind then seemed to click back on and into overtime. He shrank back into the corner.

"You don't mean that you don't mean that you don't mean that you don't mean that..." he chanted and started to rock back and forth, but Draco showed no pity.

"Yeah, I do." he said, flippantly, then Apparated. Harry just sat there, staring, then whispered into the air,

"He loves me?" shock was evident in his voice. He did not move for half an hour, and when he did he just got up, put on some pants and a shirt, and walked out of the house and out of the town. He just kept walking, disregarding everything, his mind stuck on this loop of 'He still loves me'.

This train of thought went on 'til he was smack dab in the middle of a stream. Then all of Draco's other words hit him like a ton of bricks. He immediately Apparated to the house; Ginny was nowhere to be found. He called her work, nothing. Rea's daycare. Rea hadn't been in for a week. Her ballet, same there. He started to panic. 'No, how could I have been so thoughtless?' he thought. 'My little girl is gone and it's all my fault.'

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, but stopped almost in mid-Apparition. He hadn't used magic in five years and then suddenly he could. He was Apparating and doing spells! He shook his head. He had vowed never to go back to the wizarding world and magic was the gateway to doing it. He grabbed his keys from the house and headed out. When he got in the car he sat down and started crying, saying, "I've lost my little girl."

* * *

Draco had left in such a hurry that he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Now that he had calmed down, he recognized his surroundings, and smiled a little.

Hogwarts. He hadn't been here since graduation. The castle still seemed the same as he remembered it, despite the fact that it was older. He'd heard that Dumbledore had retired; who the new Headmaster of mistress was, he didn't know.

But he was curious, so he made his way across the grounds, memories assaulting him. Inside, the castle seemed brighter than he'd remembered. It was nearly time for dinner, and voices were echoing from the Great Hall. Draco stopped at the huge doors and stood for a moment, closing his eyes and remembering the last time he'd walked through the doors. He'd officially become a wizard.

Slowly, he pushed the doors open and entered, looking around. Students at all four house tables turned to look at him, wide-eyed and whispering to their friends when the recognized him. After all, he was in the history books, so of course they would know him immediately.

Disregarding the stares, he turned his gaze to the Head table. Teachers that remembered him smiled, while new teachers seemed to wonder why he was there. But it was the person in the middle of the table that caught his eye.

The man stood, smiling at Draco. He had dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and was tall. He was a few years older than Draco. "Cedric...?" he asked, quiet. The man nodded, grinning. Draco's eyes grew wide.

Flashback

It was Draco's fourth year. The year of the Triwizard tournament, just before the second task. He was wandering the halls, in deep thought, when he ran into someone. "Bloody-" Draco began, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Oh, sorry Draco. You okay?" Cedric Diggory. The tall seventh year had a tired look in his eyes. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, Cedric...think you'll beat Potter this round?" he replied. Cedric sighed.

"I don't know...I really don't mind losing to him. Harry's a tough kid, Draco. You should give him more credit." he explained, speaking softly. Draco nearly laughed.

"Give POTTER more credit? You must be insane, Cedric!" he cried. Cedric smiled. He and Draco had been friends since last term. They'd played each other in Quidditch for awhile, so they'd known each other, but lately they'd been talking more and more. Cedric had decided that Draco Malfoy was not as much of a prat as others said he was. In fact, Cedric quite enjoyed his company, despite the age difference. Draco was an intellectual person, someone he could talk to, and was more mature than most seventh-years.

Yes, Cedric had fallen for him. And Draco felt the same way toward Cedric. So, when Cedric had to head down to the lake for the second task, Draco had given him a kiss for good luck.

The kiss had lingered for a few moments, the two staring at each other in realization. Cedric brought a hand up, brushing Draco's cheek. He pushed Draco lightly back against the wall, his lips barely grazing Draco's teasingly. "Again?" he asked, his voice low. Draco smiled softly.

"What about-" he said, but was cut off as Cedric once again brought his mouth to Draco's, this time with more force, more feeling. When he finally backed away, he smirked and said,

"We'll finish this later." and walked off, leaving a dazed Draco to watch him go.

End Flashback

"Well, Draco. It's been awhile!" said Cedric, cheery. Draco snapped himself out of his reverie, remembering where he was.

"You're dead, Cedric. How are you..." he began. Cedric just sighed.

"It's complicated, Draco. Let's just say that the Cedric that died eight years ago wasn't really me. I mean, it was big news when they found me three years ago under the Imperious curse over in America. Didn't you hear?" he said, serious. Draco shook his head in shock.

Cedric was alive...but Draco no longer felt the same toward him. He loved Harry now, and he wouldn't let Cedric stop him from getting Harry back.

**

* * *

**

**We still need a Brit-Picker, and a Beta! Anyone that wishes to apply may do so by emailing us! Our addy is in our profile! Thanks!**


	6. Outlaws

_**A Harry Potter Soap Opera**_

_**Chapter Six: Outlaws**_

**_A/N:_** Shea here. Wow...it's been a long time. There IS an explanation, however. My dad and I are no longer on speaking terms, so I haven't been to his house since March of last year, therefore there was no post. In better news, I just finished out my senior year of high school! As did Shaylee. It's her 18th birthday today, so happy birthday to her! Umm...well, this is chapter six of this lovely story that we started two years ago. I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I hope this one makes up for it. By the way, this chapter is written solely by me, Shea. It's a Blaise and Draco chapter mostly. Hope you all enjoy it, and you know we love reviews! Also, I have no spellcheck on here but I'll look over it before I post this. I hope there aren't _too _many errors. Please don't kill me if there are. Oh, and I completely took this and butchered it from chapters that were supposed to go before this. Shaylee is going to kill me. But I feel like it makes more sense this way, and who knows when she'll get around to writing her part. There are some parts to this chapter that were originally part of two chapters that were supposed to go before this one, but I cut them out and inserted them here because I think I can make it work. It fits. I'm pretty sure I can do the same with Shaylee's in the next chapter. So...On with the story!

**_Disclaimer:_** We don't own Harry Potter. If we did, I'm sure the books would be much better than they are. And the movies _definitely _would be. However, we do own the plot to this story.

* * *

Cedric smiled at Draco, but he noticed that his old frirend wasn't the same. And he knew that they would never have such a close relationship again. Nevertheless, he hugged Draco and led him out of the hall. "Cedric...why are you here?" Draco managed to say. He led the blonde into his office, which had changed completely since Dumbledore had gone.

"To tell you the truth, Draco, I can't tell you how I'm here. I remember very little...a very potent memory charm was placed on me, and I can't break it. The doctors at St. Mungo's call it acute-spelled amnesia. I can remember everything except for the most important parts of the years I was 'dead'." he said, sitting down. Draco followed suit in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"That's odd. Do you know who did it?" Draco asked. Cedric sighed.

"I can only guess Voldemort. He must have wanted me out of the way." he replied. This didn't seem to add up, in Draco's eyes. A knock on the door made Draco jump, but Cedric just sighed and waited for the person to enter.

"Cedric, I must say that the way you run this school is absolutely atrocious! Really, there are children hanging from the tower windows in nothing but their pyjamas! Won't you listen to me and discipline them?" Cedric's mother complained as she entered the room. She stopped and wiped a smudge off the doorknob before shutting the door. Draco gave her an odd look, and she seemed to be offended. "And you, Mr. Malfoy! You needn't look at me as though I'm a disease! Cedric, why associate yourself with this young dictator? I must confess I thought you better than that! Where did I go wrong? We're just as pure-blooded as the Malfoy's are, you know." she rambled in near-hysterics, sending Draco a death glare.

Draco was trying to keep from laughing, but it was rather difficult when being chastised by a woman that looked like a transfigured cow gone horribly wrong. She 'hmphed!' rather loudly and disappeared. Cedric and Draco laughed hysterically. After a few minutes of laughter, Cedric caught his breath and managed to ask a serious question.

"So Blaise didn't bother to tell you that I'm alive? You two are still best friends, aren't you?" Cedric asked. Draco sighed. It was complicated. He leaned back in the armchair, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"Actually, I hadn't talked to him for three years before recently. He just called me up one day and started talking. Really screwed things up too, which shouldn't surprise you. You were always the one to tell me that Blaise would always mess things up for everyone." Draco smiled a little. Cedric chuckled.

"I recall mentioning something of the sort. I didn't think you'd actually stop talking to him altogether, though. Blaise never let on that the two of you were anything less than best friends." he replied. Draco sent him a confused look.

"_You've _talked to him? Why in the bloody hell would Cedric Diggory even associate with someone like Blaise? You were always hateful to him, and you knew how angry it made me. So as soon as I'm out of the picture you two are all friendly suddenly? What in the bloody hell is going on?" Draco was frustrated. When he was frustrated, he made very little sense. He was pretty sure he was frustrated right now. The look on Cedric's face basically told him that Draco had been speaking gibberish.

"I asked Blaise to keep tabs on you for me because I didn't want to see you myself. I knew about Harry and yourself, and I didn't want to mess that up. Blaise said he'd keep me informed, and so we talk on occasion. I didn't know the two of you haven't associated with each other, but obviously he is a very good stalker because everything he's told me about you seems accurate. Then again, what can one expect from a wizard working for the Department of Mysteries? You have to be somewhat special." the older man said. Draco found a hard time seeing the person in front of him as a man, because he looked exactly the same now as he had the night he had died. Well, minus the pale, dead look.

Draco shrugged. "I've always kind of wondered about Blaise. I mean...I know he's a wizard and I know he's human of course, but there's always been something different about him. I suppose that's why I was such good friends with him at school. He intrigued me." he explained. "We got ourselves into all kinds of messes at this school. And Blaise was always the one to get us out of them. He learned everything so much quicker than everyone else; everyone in Slytherin knew he was much smarter than Hermione Granger but he held it back. We just never knew why. It upset him when the subject was brought up."

"It seems to me that there's much you don't know about your 'best friend', Draco. Perhaps you should ask him?" Cedric smiled amiably, and Draco wondered if Cedric knew more than he was letting on. He dismissed that thought. Diggory was a Hufflepuff. They _never_ knew more than they let on.

* * *

Blaise lived in a large house in Hogsmeade most of the year, with a huge yard and no neighbors. He liked to keep to himself, and he didn't want anyone to bother him when he was trying to relax. Not just any Ministry official could work in the Department of Mysteries. You had to be special. Blaise wasn't a normal wizard. Only a few people had traced the Zabini line back to its origin, so what Blaise was wasn't exactly common knowledge. Draco didn't even know.

The Zabini family tree had been started hundreds of years ago by a famous wizard and his dryad wife. They'd branched off from the Blacks, and all that blood had disappeared in the centuries since. There were very few dryads now. They were hunted and killed for their silver hair that was so sharp to human flesh that it could sever a hand with a single slash in its pure form. However, his mother had been 3/4 dryad and he had inherited those genes.

Dryads were highly magical beings, and having their blood greatly strengthened a wizard. Blaise's mother had been adept at wandless magic, and could shape-shift to anyone or anything at will. Blaise himself was even more special than that. He'd been doing wandless magic since he was four, could shape-shift at eight, and had learned to read minds at fourteen. And that was why he was in the Department of Mysteries. Telepathy and mind-reading individuals were rare, and he was needed. He'd been devastated when his mother had gone missing after Voldemort returned, and he'd decided to put his talents to good use in honor of her.

Blaise was late in the office that night. He was sustaining himself on coffee and donuts, and at one in the morning his mind tended to wander. He found himself wondering if the wizarding world had realized how much of their everyday routine they'd adopted from muggles in the past three years. Back when he was in school, no one knew what a computer was. Blaise hadn't, either, but he'd picked it up rather quickly when introduced to the machine. He figured Harry would be completely at home with this kind of thing. Harry and Hermione had always known so much about the muggle world. Back in school Blaise had hated them because of it and because of their heritage, but now he was rather jealous. Muggles lived such carefree, simple lives away from the complications and worry of the magical world. He thought they had the better end of the deal.

Blaise tended to stay late at the office almost every night. It was the place he felt most comfortable because it was the one place he could be himself and not have to put up a facade for the rest of the world. It was the one place he could be what his heritage had made him: part-dryad. He didn't have to hold back his intelligence or magic like he had in school, and he didn't have to keep the secret from anyone because his colleagues already knew. No one outside this office besides his blood relatives knew. He felt kind of bad that he hadn't told Draco. Perhaps they'd have kept in touch more if Blaise hadn't been so paranoid about what his reaction would be.

He knew that Draco had always been suspicious of him. The trick of reading minds had come to him during fourth year and for the last three years of school he'd entered his best friend's thoughts more than once. Not that it had told him much, but he did know about Draco's 'preferences' before he supposed even Draco was fully aware of it, and he did know that Draco was trying to figure his best friend out. Blaise had always been more open to Draco than to anyone else, but there were still things that he wouldn't tell the blonde. Draco knew it. Blaise supposed Draco, in a way, could also read minds, but it was more through eyes and movement than anything else. The way one carried themselves and the way a person responded to a question. Draco would make an amazing interrogator. But Draco could never keep a nine-to-five job; he was too restless. Blaise really couldn't ever see Draco working, considering he had more money than he could ever spend.

"Zabini, why must you insist on avoiding your own home?" Severus' voice came from nowhere, and he appeared in front of Blaise so suddenly that the usually stoic boy jumped slightly.

"And why do you have to stalk me, Severus? I thought _I _was the tracker, not you. Besides, is it any of your business what I do outside of this office?" his tone was a little more acidic than he'd meant it to be, but he didn't regret it. Not at this time of night and with so much caffeine coursing through his system.

"Seeing as how I'm not allowed to leave until the last employee clocks out and leaves, yes it is my business. Since that's the situation, why not tell me what's got you staying here until ungodly hours?" the older man replied. Blaise shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." he knocked a few loose strands of hair out of his face, tucking them behind his ears. "Besides, you aren't my father. It's none of your concern. I just won't stay so late anymore, okay?" Blaise hoped he'd drop the subject, but it seemed Severus was actually truly concerned on why Blaise was avoiding his beautiful, well-deserved house. If Blaise was being truthful with himself, it was because so many horrible things had happened there since he'd bought it. First, there had been all the poltergeists that had haunted the place when he'd first moved in. He hated the pain-in-the-ass that was poltergeist extermination. It took far too much time and effort. Then there were the nightmares that occured almost nightly. Yes, he loved the house. Yes, he loved to be there...during the day. At night it was a different story. Blaise was in no way scared of his own house, but he was a fairly paranoid person, and he had a bad feeling when he was in the house at night.

"Well, I suppose if you really want to know..." he sighed, and motioned for his old Potions professor to have a seat. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Draco wandered the grounds of Hogwarts for awhile after he was finished talking to Cedric. He had so much to think about. Not only questions about who his best friend really was, but also how he was going to win Harry back. Because he _had _to do that, didn't he? He felt it. Without Harry there was something missing. A void neither Cedric nor Blaise, as close as they were to him, could fill. Besides, Draco didn't trust Cedric at all. Something about his demeanor...the subtle way he'd spoke of things and the way he'd avoided certain subjects, was so...unDiggory-like. The old Cedric wouldn't have dodged questions at all--he was brutally honest. Draco had always thought that would be his downfall. Apparently not, seeing as how he wasn't dead at all.

And how, exactly, was that possible? People didn't just return from the dead. If that was so, the world would be pretty screwed. People like that muggle Hitler that massacred millions of people would still be around and still be killing people. The planet would probably be incredibly overcrowded if everyone just came back from the dead.

So how was it that Cedric had been right in front of him? Draco was sure it was him; he could sense these things. It wasn't a Polyjuice imposter, it wasn't a shapeshifter or an illusion of any sort. That had been Cedric Diggory, and he had been a living, breathing person. Not a lifeless corpse like the last time Draco had seen him. It just wasn't possible.

Then again, after three years of never using magic, Harry had suddenly acquired a signal stronger than his old one had been. Everything unexplainable seemed to be happening lately.

It was two in the morning and Draco wondered what Harry was doing right now. He wondered if Rea was okay. If his father did _anything _to his little girl, there would be hell to pay. Draco wasn't going to let his daughter be hurt by a man that was supposed to have died years ago. "Again with the dead-raising thing..." he said to himself. He kicked a rock into the lake.

He tried not to think of Harry and Rea and his father. Instead he focused on the enigma that was Blaise and wondered why he'd given up on being suspicious of him. After all, Blaise had always seemed to know more about Draco than Draco knew about himself, and that had always made the blonde uncomfortable. Maybe Severus knew something? After all, they did work together. Blaise had been almost as close to Severus as Draco had been back in school. _Almost_. Draco had to wonder if they were still just as close now. Blaise had mentioned Severus, but that didn't mean they talked about anything other than work. That didn't mean Blaise had told anyone else any of his secrets.

Cedric had gotten him curious again, and Draco was more pissed about it than grateful. He hadn't wanted to question his best friend again. He'd been focused on finding Rea when he'd arrived earlier that day.

Everything always, always lead back to Blaise. And that was what bothered Draco most of all.

* * *

**_A/N:_** OK OK, I know that people can't be brought back from the dead in the actual books. But since this is a soap opera spoof, there has to be people being brought back from the dead. LoL. Anyways...read and review, you know the drill. Ummmmmmm...oh yeah, one more shout out for Shaylee's birthday. LoL. Leave a nice comment for her. 'Til next chapter...

---Shea


End file.
